The Rose Bride
by Sonicsis
Summary: [Minor Sonamy/Amy focused] After the 16th petal has fallen, only then has the Rose matured enough to become a bride. Amy Rose finally turns 16 but her joyous birthday is soon ruined by an old family tradition she wasn't familiar with. Will Amy follow her ancestor's footsteps and become a Bride worthy of a knight or will she create her own path?
1. Chapter 1

_{{Quick Author's note: Yes this is loosely based off Revolutionary Girl Utena's Rose bride. It was just a cool concept and I felt it could fit Amy in a way but this is no way an exact enterpretation of the same Rose bride from Utena.}}_

Chapter 1: The Rose Bride

 _"_ _After the 16th petal has fallen, only then has the Rose matured enough to become a Bride."_

"Happy Birthday Amy Rose!"

It was Amy's 16th Birthday and all of her friends came together to celebrate it at the beautiful courtyard provided by one of Rouge's Acquaintances. The courtyard was adorned with White Roses as the walk path was paved in white bricks making the place feel like a dream and although the leaves were beginning to fall it was a bright warm day.

"Aww you guys! This is just the nicest thing!" Amy began to tear up "I...I just want to cry I'm so happy!"

"There's no reason to cry birthday girl." Sonic walked up to Amy handing her a small wrapped gift. "Even if they're tears of Joy you should be sharing laughs instead."

Amy laughed, Sonic was as charming as ever, although she would never admit it because she was much too embarrassed by her younger self's actions toward the Wind she loved, she finally got Sonic comfortable enough to stay for a while and to her that's all she needed. She looked at the tiny present and quickly began tearing through the paper, she was curious to see what the Blue hedgehog could've given her on her special day. Tossing aside the last bit of ripped up paper revealed a small white box and upon opening it revealed a small metallic cake charm that had the words 'Sweet 16' etched onto it. Amy gave a small excited squeal as she quickly attached the charm to her already full charm bracelet full of memories. "Aww Sonic you're so thoughtful! I needed a new charm for my charm bracelet!"

Everyone took turns handing Amy their gifts, some gifts were very thoughtful like Cream's handmade Baby blue scarf and some gifts were...nice… like Knuckles' scary ancient totem that he found while visiting a temple near Jungle Forest. All in all all the gifts were nice and the fact that everyone got together to celebrate her special day made Amy the happiest girl in the world, nothing could ruin this moment for her!

"So Amy, can you start cutting the cake now? We've been waiting here for hours!" Knuckles put his arms behind his head.

Vanilla quickly pinched Knuckles cheek "Now now Knuckles, it's not polite to rush the Birthday girl."

"Hehe, well I do love cake! Where is it? I'd love to start munching on some cake right about now" Amy giggled as she watched Knuckles quickly rubbing the pain away from his cheek.

"If the Birthday girl demands cake then we deliver!" said Vector as he walked out to the courtyard with a long rectangular strawberry cake that had been adorned with light pink roses made out of sugar crystals while the sides of the cake were carefully patterned with Rose golden curves and on the base of the cake had the words 'Happy Birthday Amy Rose' with Rose gold candles.

Amy awed at the beautiful cake, "With a cake this cute I don't think I can bear to cut it!"

"That's ok I can do it then!" Charmy took out a cake knife and begun to draw in closer to the cake until Espio threw a throwing knife to knock the knife out of his hands and Vector quickly grabbed Charmy by the collar.

"Sorry about that , don't worry about this little Bee, hehe." Vector nervously chuckled while Charmy crossed his arms and gave a little 'hmpf'

Amy giggled one last time before blowing out her candles with her wish. As the last light was blown away everyone begun to clap and cheer, but through all cheers a Dark Green Bird in knights armor quickly landed on top of the freshly laid out cake.

"No! My cake! How dare you!" Amy was Mad and quickly summoned her Hammer to begin her first birthday clobbering.

"Rose Bride, come with me, it is time to perform your duties." The armored bird got down from the table and in front of Amy.

Sonic quickly stepped in between them to prevent any possible damage. "Listen bud, sorry you didn't get an invitation but you didn't have to go and crash the cake."

"My apologies but my duty must come first, I must retrieve the Rose Bride, now step aside." the Knight drew out his sword "Or face my sword."

Sonic brought his arm up for Amy's defense, ready for what was to come next. "Yo Amy, any idea what this party crasher is talking about?"

"I...I think? But I thought that was just a joke, I just thought you guys were just teasing me." Amy was looking directly at the Knight.

"Summoner of Roses, what you perceived as "teasing" was nothing more than truth, 'When the 16th petal has fallen, only then has the Rose matured enough to become a bride."

Amy clenched her Hammer unsure of what what to come "And if I were to refuse to become a 'Rose Bride'"

"That is not an option" The knight charged at Sonic causing him to fall on the floor. The knight then reached his hand to grab Amy but it was quickly swatted away by her Hammer.

Amy quickly jumped back a few steps to give herself some distance between her foe"I know nothing about being a Rose Bride, what makes you think I should still be one?"

"As I've said before Rose, that is not an option" He quickly lunged his sword at Amy's wrist quickly swiping a light tap strong enough to cause her to drop her weapon. "It is your duty as a maiden of the Rose name."

Before the knight could once again grab Amy, Sonic spin dashed into his back with enough force to push him further out to the rose garden farther from Amy. "Listen I don't know much about this Rose Bride stuff but if Amy says no there's no changing her mind."

"Foolish Male, as I've said before. That" The knight drew his sword closer to his face

" is not" then the white rose petals from the garden begun to circle around him.

"an Option!" With rose petals floating all around he lunged past Sonic and quickly grabbed Amy, and just like that they vanished as a trail of white roses fell and scattered all across the Courtyard. Everyone was shocked and didn't move due to all the confusion.

Sonic finally broke the silence "Just what exactly is a Rose Bride?"


	2. Chapter 2

_{{Author's note: This is the first time I'm really going through a story and I'm glad people are liking it so thank you! I've been working on this story for about a Month now, I was about to turn it into a comic but like, I'm already working on like 3 of them at the moment. I'm also posting this to my Tumblr account with some chapter art so I really recommend checking it out.}}_

The Rose Bride Chapter 2

A young Amy Rose was playing in the courtyard of her Grandparents estate trying to catch up to a few other Children that were playing there. Amy quickly caught up to a Dark green Hatchling "Ha ha! Tag you're it!" Amy yelled with Pride.

"That's no fair, you're not supposed to be playing!" said the young green bird

"Huh? Why not? You guys are out here playing, why can't I? This is my Grandma's House!" Young Amy puffed her cheek and put her hands to her hips.

A Young orange male Fawn approached the two. "Because you're the Rose Bride, and the Rose Bride has to stay inside and play with dollies!"

"You guys are no fun! Besides my dollies can't play tag with me!" Amy then proceeded to tag the Young Deer but he didn't move an inch.

Then a white bigger male Lion cub angrily came up behind the young hedgehog. "Why can't you get it? The rule is you can't play with us! Now go!" He gave out the loudest roar he could scaring Amy.

Amy sniffled a bit trying to hold back tears. "Fine! If you don't want to play with me I'll just find someone else to play with!" she left the boys behind and as she left their vision the boys proceeded to play tag amongst themselves.

Amy slammed the door behind her and ran to her Room, tears began to swell up in her eyes that they became too much to bare as they rapidly fell down her cheeks. "Who needs those stupid boys! I don't! I still don't even know what a Rose bride is, am I supposed to marry one of those stupid guys? YUCK! I only want to marry one guy and that's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy huffed proudly as she looked at the Sonic poster plastered on her wall. "I know! Sonic can play with me!" Amy quickly rummaged through her drawer to find her tarot card deck "If these can tell my fortune then these should tell me where I can find Sonic! Oh please cards please show me where I can find Sonic!"

Amy Rose awoke from a nostalgic dream, she slowly rised from her resting spot while rubbing her eyes. A quick look at her surroundings told her she was not home first of all the bed she was sleeping in wasn't hers, it had a big red comforter with red curtains drooping down the bed. Looking at the brightly lit room she saw the unfamiliar window adorned with sheer peach curtains that dragged down to the polished dark wooden floor. Then at the middle of the room was a small tea table with 2 matching chairs. As Amy continued to look around a slight panic arose as soon as she realized she was no longer wearing her signature dress but an odd Red uniformed jacket adorned with golden ropes on both arms and with a gown like red skirt. Amy began to remember what happened before she passed out, she was having a lovely birthday until that Jerk knight took her away! Now she was in an unknown room wearing unknown clothes, did that Jerk undress her? Either way whomever was responsible was getting a beat down from her hammer! Just as Amy was about to exit the room she heard a knock on that same door.

"Excuse me, I brought some tea." Before Amy could answer the door slowly opened revealing the voice behind it. A tall but slim orange Stag carrying a silver tray holding a white porcelain white tea set. "It's been a while, Rose."

Amy took a step back "Who are you?"

"Sorry, it has been a while. My name is Bucky Stagsworth, I am a potential candidate for your hand Rose Bride." Bucky walked over to a small round table in the middle and set the tea set down and began to pour two cups of tea.

"Rose bride, just what exactly is a rose bride? You didn't change...change me did you?"

"Heavens no Rose, a maid dressed you. You have many questions and I have so little time. I only came in hopes to sway you to join me, but I will answer what I can, so please sit while we enjoy a quick cup of tea."

Amy walked over to the small tea table and sat on the small tea chair. She grabbed her cup and looked into the tea to see her reflection. "When I was younger, my grandma said I will be proud to become a Rose bride, I thought she meant I was going to get married like her but with this going on right now I don't think that means exactly what I was thinking."

"You are right about one aspect Rose, you are to get married but you are to get married to an eligible knight. As far as the Rose blood has been passed down all the maidens have been able to summon special weapons, weapons that can not only be mass produced but are also indestructible. To a knight an unbreakable weapon is invaluable, so in return of usage of your special weapon us knights swore to not only protect the Rose bloodline but to serve swift justice where needed. Of course there's only a few Rose maidens each generation so us knights must compete amongst ourselves to compete for your hand in honor. You are currently the last Rose to compete for."

Amy took one last look at her cup before taking a sip from it. This was the first time she ever heard about her family history, admittedly once she found Sonic she just stuck to him, she was so happy to not only be with Sonic but to join him in his adventures. Ever since she met Sonic she hardly went back to her Grandparents house, she became her own independent person living in her 1 room apartment in Station Square. "Listen.. I respect history and all but can't it just skip me? For one I'm still too young to get married."

"Yes I understand that times change over the years but we can postpone the wedding ceremony until you're ready but until then you must accompany your knight in case he ever needs to draw his weapon."

This was beginning to sound very misogynistic and frankly it was making Amy very uncomfortable. "Listen, I'm my own woman, I can handle myself with my hammer and I can protect others without a knight."

"I'm afraid that isn't allowed Rose. As I've said before, Knights around the world have sworn to protect the Rose bloodline in exchange for your weapon." the alarm on Bucky's watch went off, he quickly shut it off before speaking to Amy one last time "I must go attend my duties, you're free to roam the grounds here but not allowed to go past the property's lines without an escort. I hope to become a successful candidate, Rose." with one last curtsy Bucky left the room leaving Amy alone to her thoughts.

"HMPF! Why should my destiny be in the hands of an ancestor I've never met!" Amy got up and looked outside of her window, she recognized the area, it was her Grandparents old estate and below in the garden area were a couple of men practicing their combat skills, one of whom was the Green bird that swooped in and ruined her party. Amy turned her back against the window. "Well they can't keep me locked up in here! I'm my own woman and I don't need some random guy i've never met! And besides, not once did he even ask for my name!" and with that Amy Rose stormed out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose Bride Chapter 3:

Amy's birthday party ended right after she was kidnapped. Cream and Vanilla took care of clean up while the rest tried to figure out where on Earth Amy could've gone. Sonic had already ran around the entire area for any clues but he had no luck, he figured the next step was to return to Tails to see if he had any information regarding the term "Rose Bride".

"Yo Tails, any luck?"

"Sorry Sonic but I've searched all over the internet but I couldn't find anything related to it. My theory is that it probably has to do with Amy's family history and it's probably a well kept secret from the outside world, heck even Amy looked surprised to find out about that." Tails returned to his computer tablet "I asked Knuckles and Rouge to see if they can find any sort of ancient inscriptions regarding Amy's ancestors but they haven't reported back."

Sonic brought his finger and tapped his lips as he began to think. "Well if your theory is it's something to do with Amy's family then the best course of action is to visit them, right?"

"That would be the best plan but I already asked Vanilla and Cream if they knew anything about Amy's family and they don't even think they've heard her mention them once! But I did send Vector out to find any leads to Amy's family, he'll notify us if he finds anything."

"Well I hope he finds something soon, I know Amy can take care of herself but she still has that habit of finding herself in trouble." Sonic looked down at his communicator and tried to contact Amy again, but just as the past few attempts his signal didn't seem to reach her. Sonic then ran off to scout the area once more, he just had to find a lead, he just had to.

"Amy…"

This was going to be Amy's third attempt at escaping. Bucky and the other 2 knights were constantly taking turns guarding the door since she had attempted escape before, and her room was located on the 3rd floor so jumping out could come out with consequences. So the new plan was to escape during the night, she would use all the blankets and curtains in her room to drop her as low as possible, once she's at a safe distance to jump she would immediately run through the Garden maze until she reached the outskirts of the secluded forest near by and make sure to hide her tracks. Amy's main plan was to at least make it out to the forest where she could hide out and travel until she could find civilization. She did think to contact Sonic earlier but her communicator was nowhere to be found so she not only had to plan for her escape but for her survival if she didn't find civilization soon.

Finally it was time to set her plan into motion, she quietly tied as many sheets and curtains she could find to form a rope, then she tied one end of it to the bed to keep it weighted. After that was secured she boarded the door so that in case any of the boys came in it would buy her some time. Finally everything was set, Amy quietly and carefully opened the windows and carefully dropped the makeshift rope that was able to go down all the way past the second floor window so she could easily jump off from that distance without any problems. Amy quietly whispered to herself "You got this girl" before quietly climbing down. Her plan was successful so far, she was able to make it into the Garden maze.

Earlier in the day Amy took note to map out the maze before it got dark so she was able to run through it with ease. She did have to be careful since it was a Rose bush maze and she had already scraped herself a couple times whenever she tried to hurry up, she had to have been walking around the maze for at least half an hour at that point, she was coming up to the middle part of the maze, she only saw it from up high her window but being close to ground level she soon found that the middle of the maze was actually a small wide white platform with pillars that were coiled with Rose vines. It was honestly quite a sight to behold from up close but Amy quickly shifted her focus back to her escape mission, she took just one step onto the platform when she heard someone angrily yell from the Mansion.

"THE ROSE BRIDE ESCAPED!"

" _Crud they found out I left"_ Amy thought and started to run, ignoring all the scrapes she was getting from the roses she knew she had to make it to the forest before the knights caught up to her, it was the only safe place for her at the moment.

Behind her she started to hear the heavy noise of bushes getting crushed. "Come back Rose! You cannot escape fate!"

Amy didn't look back to see who it was, but considering the voice was loud and heavy she assumed it was the white lion she occasionally saw walking about. He always had this angry look to his face, Honestly he didn't look very friendly, and hearing him crushing the beautiful rose bushes without concern kinda proved that. Amy heard the lion running to different directions, meaning he didn't know where exactly Amy was, this made her relax a bit but she had to keep running, the confusion was buying her time but she wasn't sure how much it could save her. Finally Amy reached the end of the maze where tall hedges were acting as fences to the property, Amy didn't hesitate to charge into the bush, but her long dress got caught in multiple branches so Amy had to attempt to break herself free. The rustling of the bushes caused the Lion to shift his attention, he quickly changed his course and began to charge toward the end of the maze.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROSE!"

"Eep!" Amy squealed but she kept on tugging her dress off the last branch, the Lion's foot steps grew louder and louder with each thud.

Finally catching up to the Rose, the lion plucks Amy from out of the bush.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Amy yelled and kicked about but the Lion had grabbed her by the back of her shirt so all that Amy was doing was swinging back and forth with a tantrum.

"You are a Rose Bride, you cannot leave without an escort. I'm returning you to your room immediately."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms, she was so close to freedom, _so close._ Arriving in front of her room the Lion aggressively threw Amy inside. Amy gave a big "OW" when she hit the floor. "Just who do you think you are? You call yourself a knight? You're nothing but a big bully!" Amy was livid to have been tossed around like some sort of doll.

Her words offended the prideful lion, with a cold and angered stare the Lion begun to speak with a louder and angrier tone. " **I** am León del Río and **I** am one of the Knights entrusted to keep your family line alive and it's either **You** cooperate and have the ability to roam around your Family's estate or **I** will throw you into the dungeon located near the basement." with one last growl León slammed the door leaving Amy alone in a cold dark room.

She looked down at the rope blanket she made that was left in a tangled mess and carefully undid one of the knots. Once she was able to make one of the knots loose she curled herself in it and fell asleep right there on the floor. A small stream made her cheeks cold and wet. She let out a sobbing sigh.

"Sonic..."

Vector rushed into Tails workshop holding some sort of document and begun to shout "Tails? Sonic? Anyone here?! I found something!"

Tails lazily awoke from his slumber "Yeah I'm here" Tails slowly remembered the situation at hand and immediately shook himself awake. "Wait what did you find?!"

"I was able to find one property with the last name 'Rose', there's a huge estate located in a secluded area in Spagonia, if Amy was taken to her family this place is a good lead."

"Wow this is great! I'll go contact Sonic right away." Tails quickly started up the x-tornado and begun to contact Sonic's communicator. " Vector if you find anything else let us know!"

Tails' plane blasted off full-throttle into the nights sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_**{{Author's note: So I was**_ _originally_ __ _ **doing like chapter art but like life got busy and I don't want to spend like a whole month to post the next update. I'm really enjoying**_ _writing_ _ **this story and I'm so glad so many people are too, I'll do my best not to**_ _disappoint_ _ **!}}**_

The Rose Bride: Chapter 4

Amy had awoken that morning to the sounds of clanking metal coming from the outside. Finding herself on the ground she picked herself up and walked towards to window to find Bucky and the Green Bird sparing against one another with León judging the both of them. Seeing them both outside meant no one was guarding the door so she looked for a fresh pair of clothing located in a dresser and showed herself to the Bathroom and prepared herself a warm tub of water. The room was adorned with so many live roses in vases and victorian era wallpaper, since there was so many Roses she took a few flowers to scatter their petals in the bath water to make a nice refreshing soak. Amy felt emotionally drained, she needed something to perk her up and thankfully a nice hot relaxing bath was enough to ease her, but with the now added rose petals she felt like a princess. Well she was already being treated like a princess because she was being kept away in a guarded castle.

After the bath she changed into a similar outfit she wore the day before and made her way to the dining area. Arriving she found herself in a dark wooden room with a long oak dining table that seats 22, below it was an even longer red carpet with gold embroidery, at the end of the room was an empty fireplace and the whole place was being lit up by the natural light coming from outside the large gothic styled windows. It was odd, there was already a meal placed out on the dining table but no one was around. Amy had heard people walking around the Estate but it seems that everyone kept to themselves. She took a seat in front of her plate and began to eat her breakfast. Everything was calm, everything was peaceful, if it wasn't for the reality that Amy was being held here against her will this would've been a wonderful morning.

Sonic was keeping his balance on the X-Tornado, Tails was flying as fast but as carefully as possible towards their destination. Knuckles was taking a nap in the second seat, he decided to tag along since Tails was worried about any fights with any knights and knowing Knuckles' incredible strength it will definitely help the mission if that situation were to come.

"So Tails, how much longer till we reach Spagonia? I'm starting to get a little hungry" Sonic chuckled as he patted his stomach.

"Not much longer, I think we'll be there in about an hour more!"

"Alright" Sonic gave a thumbs up all while his stomach was roaring, the gang had been traveling since 3am and they hadn't made any pit stops to fill up or stop for breakfast so Sonic was getting really hungry. He decided that the best thing to do his to try and distract himself from his hunger so he decided to pester Knuckles next. "So Knux, did you and Rouge ever find anything?"

Knuckles opened one eye and looked up. "Believe it or not it was Rouge that found it this time. Apparently there's a cave called 'The cave of Roses' in Spagonia that could be linked to Amy's family but no one's sure. There's these huge sculptures made on the walls of the cave that symbolize a warrior of some sort, they're all holding different weapons but all of the figures are the same. Besides that there's no writings or hidden treasures inside the cave, but because the carvings are so amazing people take some harsh hikes up to see it. Besides that we didn't find anything else and the cave really wasn't all that important, but if we don't find Amy where we're headed then I guess we should check there next."

"Huh, sounds cool, should probably check it out some point though."

"We can see them after we save Amy, Sonic." Tails scolded him

"Yeah I know! But just saying it sounds interesting."

Little towards the end of Amy's meal her attention was caught by the sound of the dining room door opening. In walked in the Green bird knight with muddied shoes tracking mud all over the floor, she could hear a maid yelling behind him to remove his shoes along with the louds sounds sounds of a mop hitting a filled bucket.

"Sorry Maid Muriel! I will be quick in getting a snack!" The Green bird turned around in surprise to find Amy finishing up her meal. Before he could shine a charming smile, Amy 'hmpf' and turned her head.

She was still mad about not only her cake getting destroyed but being taken to her Family's estate against her will.

The male bird stared at her "Was breakfast not to your liking Rose?"

"You know I have a name? Have any of you guys bothered to ask?" Amy responded in a rude tone.

"Now that you mention it you've been here for 2 days now and I've never introduced myself to you, my name is Sparo the Suzume." He reached his hand to give a formal handshake.

Amy hesitantly goes to shake it. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose. So tell me, how come I can't leave the Estate grounds? I was able to go everywhere when I was younger and no one stopped me."

"That's because you're 16, the age you're ready to become a Rose Bride, before then it didn't matter what you did or where you went so long as you came back." Sparo started heading towards the kitchen.

His response was kind of annoying to Amy, she couldn't help but get a little snappy. "So you just let me run around but now because you need me you're keeping me here against my will!"

"Woah Woah, no we're not." Sparo turned back around to address Amy, he didn't want to seem like the bad guy here. "You're free to go as you please around the Estate, if you want to go past that you can just ask me to take you, all you need is to have a knight by your side to keep you safe."

Amy looked at him with a dumbfounded look, it's clear this guy wasn't very sharp in terms of ethics. "You know that's still creepy… right?"

Sparo faced the kitchen door. "Listen I don't make the rules Rose, there's a bunch of rules in a book somewhere, if you want go check the library for it it's on the second floor. I'd answer your questions but I'm hungry." Sparo pushed the door into the kitchen once again leaving Amy alone and annoyed.

As soon as the kitchen door stopped swinging Amy slammed her fist on top of the table"Gosh! That lousy! ARRRG!" Amy was annoyed and angered, these boys have done nothing but tell her what she is but leave her the moment they had to do something, was she really expected to marry one of these uncouth men? Heck it took them this long for only one of them to ask for her name, actually he didn't even ask for it he just introduced himself! "These guys I swear! Once Sonic finds me I'm going to have him take me far far FAR from this place!"

Amy looked down at her empty plate and began to think about Sonic. Oh she sure hoped he was coming to her rescue, she didn't think she could live one more moment near any of these guys! Since she had nothing else to do today and she needed more time to plan a different escape plan she thought about what Sparo had just told her. "'There's a bunch of rules in a book somewhere' huh? Maybe that Book has a loophole I can use, to the Library!" Alone Amy extended her pointer finger as if she was talking to someone, but in reality it was good she was alone because she felt like a complete dunce doing it.

Arriving in front of the library's door Amy found herself in a small room with Thick curtains covering the only window in the room to prevent the sun from damaging any sensitive pieces of literature, the place was crammed with Books. Books on the shelves against the wall, books on the shelves that stood on the floor, there was more books than rings in the special stage and Amy was mesmerized by it. As much as she enjoyed a good book her mission today was to find out as much as she could about the Knights and the Rose Bride, with dedication Amy ripped the blinds open to release some good natural light into the room and began to search through the large collection of books.

Book by book, shelf by shelf it was beginning to feel a bit tedious but Amy's determination didn't let her stop. ' _Let's seeeeee...Moby Dick, nope…. Princess and the Pauper, I love this one but nope...The rare 5th epilogue to that romantic vampire story that ended centuries ago, ok Maybe I'll just take this one for when I go back to the room.'_ Amy was thinking to herself carefully looking at every book and carefully glancing through the pages for quick context of it's content. Finally she found a book with a golden rose painted on the side of the spine. "Yes this has to be it!" Amy quickly glanced in to find out it was actually a diary that belonged to her Grandmother, Amy was mostly looking for information on the knights but maybe she could learn more about being a Rose Bride from a former Rose Bride.

Amy was surprised to find out the Diary was dated as far back as her 8 year old Grandmother, her hand writing and grammar was horrible but that was expected of someone so young. In her diary she talked about her friends, her pets, the games she played that morning, all cute and interesting but Amy wanted to know about the Rose Bride. A few pages later she was getting around the passages when her Grandma was 10 years old, that's when the Rose Bride started popping up. All though it was just briefly mentioned, all her Grandma wrote down was that she had just found out the Rose Bride and that her Mother was going to tell her more about it. A few more pages past that She finally got back to it.

' _Dear Diary,_

 _My Mom told me something weird "When the 16th petal has fallen, only then has the Rose matured enough to become a Bride" I didn't quite understand it but I guess it's been passed along for a long time. Mom said that when I turn 16 I will have to choose a knight to become my champion and that she'll tell me more as I grow older to prepare me for that special day._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lily Rose'_

"Ok so there's that but is there anything else?" Amy flipped through more pages of her Grandmother's life, it was strange to her that as big of a deal being a "Rose Bride" was to her family and Knights, her Grandma didn't mention it a lot. After a few more pages she found the Rose Bride mentioned again on Grandma's 14th Birthday.

' _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm getting closer to becoming a Rose Bride, to be entirely honest I'm beginning to get worried. My Mom says it's no big deal but the whole thing my mom said about the 16 petals and becoming a bride, it's still confusing, I don't even know what boy I like right now! Maybe it'll get better once I grow a little older. One of the older knights did approach me though, he's nice but I feel like he's too old._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lily Rose_

"Not a big deal? Hmm…" Amy flipped through more pages and quickly found Rose Bride mentioned again and again, it was around this time of her Grandma's life she was getting more anxious about it, soon after every page had mentioned the Rose Bride at least once but always saying the same two things, the 16 petals proverb and choosing a knight. It was during these times Amy read about every knight that Approached her Grandmother and her feelings for them, the one that was too short, too scary, too mean, and so forth, it made Amy giggle a bit to see such a side of her Grandma that she never got to see. Getting closer to her Grandma's 16th birthday she started talking more and more about one Knight in particular, a Handsome Hedgehog by the name of 'Will', Her Grandma would spend pages just talking about it, it was clear to see she was in love and it came to no surprise to Amy to read that on her 16th Birthday she asked the knight to become his Bride. Amy 'Awwwed' so much, reading about 2 love birds and reading the happy ending they had, Amy almost forgot to keep on eye on the Rose Bride mentions but after that her Grandma didn't talk about it much, if not at all. For the rest of the Diary Grandma only talked about her love, her sorrows, and just her day to day life, she did mention the Rose brides a couple of times but only mentions that members of the family turned 16 so it was their time but after that not much else about it.

After reading about her late Grandmother's life Amy closed the book and carefully but it back. "Maybe it wasn't a huge deal to my Grandma because she already knew who she wanted to choose, yeah that's probably it, but I wish she talked about a way to get out of this." Amy sighed and continued her search for Rose and Knight books. Before she knew it the light in the Library grew dim as the day turned to dusk, before Amy was able to turn over for the day and try again she found a book with a small knight insignia on the side of it's spine and after a quick glance she saw she had found what she was originally looking for, titled: The knights code, and in that book contained the entire history of the 10 Spagonian Knights and the Rose Family.


	5. Chapter 5

**_{{ Yee Chapter 5. I won't lie I already have 2 other chapters completed but they're still being edited and revised. I've noticed plenty of mistakes in many of the previous chapters so I'm doing a lot more revising on these next few chapters. Enjoy~}}_**

The Rose Bride Chapter 5:

Amy awoke that morning on top of the Knight's code book, she had made it quite far into the book for just one night, in fact she was almost done with it, but so far all the book talked about was just how amazing the Rose family was and how being with one would mean the greatest honor to a knight, also the 10 Spagonian knights that used the Rose family weapons to protect the country. They used the term "Rose Bride" much more frequently in this book, documenting all the previous 'brides' but through all this Amy couldn't find a single piece of information that could help her with her situation… actually scratch, that there was one, so far only one person in her family was able to escape the fate of becoming a Rose Bride but that was only because she died of the Bubonic Plague at 13, now that was useful information, but Amy wasn't about to catch the plague over this.

Amy realized she was fully awake and still in the library, she decided to continue reading the book since she had only a few pages left, she really hoped those last pages had her answer and although the book had a well detailed family history of each Knight and Rose descendant, to her misfortune, they also didn't help. All the last few pages talked about what the qualifications of being a knight was and all it was really was not only getting blessings from the Rose family but being a descendant of one of the 10 Spagonian Knights, also there was the importance of taking care of the Rose Bride and protecting her at all cost even after marriage because that's the only way you can summon the weapon and yadda yadda yadda. Amy slammed the book and shoved it back into the book shelf, she was about to see if she could find any other books but she felt so yucky from her morning breath and bed hair that she decided it was best to freshen up for the new day.

As she was washing her face she decided that maybe the library wasn't going to have the answers she seeked, if her Grandmother's diary, a previous Rose Bride, and a book detailing every historical moment about them didn't have the information she needed well she was probably out of luck on that factor. Amy splashed her face one last time to remove any soap residue and went to grab the small towel on the wall. ' _If history isn't going to help me then Either Sonic or I will!'_ Amy placed her towel back on the rack and begun to plot her next escape.

Tails was holding up a huge paper map that was even bigger than he was." Alright it took us a while but I think we're going the right way"

Unfortunate to modern technology most GPS didn't have access to private roads so those couldn't be mapped so the gang had to rely on good ol' Vocal history from the locals.

About a day ago the boys made it to Spagonia, Sonic was able to get his meal and Tails was able to scout the area for any information regarding The Rose Bride which to their surprise the town knew nothing about. They were walking quite a bit for the whole day, they needed help finding the mansion. Apparently there's about a town's worth of land that's just privately owned by the Rose family and although nothing much was on the premises, outsiders weren't very welcomed, besides that there was only one known road going into the property but it didn't connect to anywhere so the nearby townspeople had no reason to go near the area. There was a problem where they couldn't exactly find the road the locals mentioned about, the surrounding area was crowded by thick woods making the path hard to pin point.

Knuckles was beginning to get agitated "GRAH! Why the heck did Amy never bother to tell us she was going to get kidnapped huh? That would've made rescuing her easier!"

Tails folded the map for an easier holding position. "Knuckles it couldn't have been her fault, she looked just as surprised as we were whenever that knight took her... Now that I think on it, I think Amy's hung out with us more than she has around her own family… that can explain why she never mentioned it to us before."

Sonic was looking deep into the woods, his mind was being carried by the same white rose petals that took Amy. Tails was right, she hung out with them more than her own family. Usually Sonic would see that as pretty sad but considering Amy never mentioned them and followed him out of her own free will made him conclude that he probably shouldn't think too much about it. Amy would tell him if something was bothering her so it wasn't his business, but now the thought the lingered was the last look he caught of Amy before she was taken by the knight. Remembering back to that moment there was white rose petals blocking his view but he was able to see through small gaps through the rose tornadoes.

As Sonic was trying to figure out where his opponent was he saw the blurry image of the knight approaching Amy. Amy was isolated so she held onto her hammer with a scared look on her face, but as she was looking around trying to figure out where anyone was she made the mistake and she turned around so the Knight swiftly lifted his hand and had stricken Amy with it causing her to fall forward in what seemed like an unconscious fashion. The knight wasted no time is grabbing her then and jumping out of there. Unfortunate for Sonic he was distorted from the Rose tornado that he wasn't able to tell what direction the knight took his pink friend.

Looking back to that event made Sonic realize that even if the Knight had her best intentions at heart Amy was in no way willing to go with him to become a Rose bride or whatever. Her face looked so scared as she gripped onto her hammer, Sonic didn't want to see her make that face ever again. He clenched his hands into fists. "Whether Amy was close to her family or not, we need to save her, she wouldn't have put up a fight if she knew the guy."

Tails couldn't see Sonic's facial expression since he was still staring at the forest but Tails could tell that Sonic was really worried for Amy's sake. "Knowing Amy I'm pretty sure she's still putting up a fight so she should be fine, she's one tough cookie after all!" Tails chucked a bit to lighten the mood. "But still we shouldn't keep her waiting, I think I found the road on the map!"

Amy's new escape plan was the same as her last attempt, but instead she would wait until after lunch time when the Knights went back to their training. There would've been a moment where the three dueled each other meaning they would be too distracted to keep an eye on her. As an added bonus since she didn't try to escape the day before the boys seemed to have backed off a bit, maybe they thought she wouldn't try to escape again and if that's the case it'll help her a ton. The backyard of the mansion was huge, at the first surrounding layer was a courtyard with nice outside furniture and more to the left was a huge pool but past that was a huge Rose maze that surrounded 3 sides of the estate then past that was the large thick hedges before entering the thick forest. The Knights have previously warned her she wasn't allowed past the hedges without an escort due to all the bandits often hiding among their land. They claimed they do routine scouting to check if any suspicious individuals were attempting to rob the Rose's Estate but no matter how much they try to scope out the area there's still bandits that sneak back in thinking they have a chance to steal something. Unless the Bandits were Sonic or Eggman Amy could handle it no problem, she tried to reassure the boys but they gave the same "It's our sworn duty to protect you" speech.

Once the boys commenced their duel out on the courtyard Amy snuck off toward the side and entered the maze, she had the maze memorized better so she could move about even more quietly. It also helped that she was so small because she could slip through a little easier. She held her breath whenever she heard the sound of clanking Swords drawing closer, she stopped on her tracks to try and hear where their movements were going but once she heard them going back toward a different direction in the fight she made sure to breath one last time before she continued again through the maze. Since she was going through a different area she wasn't going to pass through that Platform she saw a few nights ago, although that route was the quickest way it was also the most open so the knights could've easily spot her if they had just looked out.

León clapped his hands together so loud it made Amy halt dead on her tracks. "Excellent work today men! With our increased training we should made the Rose family proud!"

Amy continued walking realizing they were just talking amongst themselves.

Sparo took off his helmet and reached for a towel to wipe off the sweat. "Do you think the Rose Bride is ready to choose one of us? She went silent for a day so I can assume she was thinking about her decision."

Bucky slid his helmet off and went for a sip of fresh cold water. "I don't know but she's just barely met us so She probably needs more time to think, remember no hard feelings you guys, whoever she picks it'll be our honor."

León looked out to the rose bushes in the maze, he began to think about the girl. "You're right it's her decision, but it doesn't mean we can't sway her opinion can we?" he walked over to the nearest bush and plucked out the biggest rose from it.

Bucky looked into his cup of water and also thought about her. "Right ahead of you my old friend, Honestly I'm glad the Rose family has passed down their beauty for generations, it makes fighting for them all the more rewarding."

Sparo held out his sword to inspect it "And have you seen her weapon? It's impressive she can wield such a gorgeous golden mallet! I already began my muscle training incase I have to wield it."

León continued to inspect the Rose for any imperfections "A golden mallet huh? I could swing one around any day!" Upon proper inspection he saw that one of the rose petals had a burnt petal, he tossed it behind him and looked out to the maze. He knew a particular bush that bloomed fuller roses more than the others so he set off into the maze to pick the perfect Rose to woo the Pink girl. Unknown to Amy the lion was headed her direction.

Amy started hearing footsteps coming her way, she started to panic and quietly hid in one of the thickest rose bushes she saw at the time. She was getting pricked and scrapped and frankly she was very uncomfortable from all the Thorns poking her but she powered through it. She held her breath while huge boots turned the corner of the maze and begun facing the bush Amy was in. Her heart was beating a million times a second and the thought that the Knight could hear her rapidly beating heart made the feeling even worse. Did he know that she was there or was this terrible coincidence? If they knew she was trying to escape they would've yelled it out by then but the risk of getting caught was starting to cloud Amy's judgement. The addrenallen started rushing to her head with only 2 ways to go.

Fight or Flight.


	6. Chapter 6

_{{Author's note: Really appreciate your reviews guys! Keep em' up I swear they fuel my encouragement!}}_

The Rose Bride: Chapter 6

Unknown to León there was a Rose with very sharp thorns hiding in the rose bush and she was very close to strike her opponent down at any moment.

León looked down to observe the beautiful roses, slowly inspecting each individual rose for any imperfections, if he had found even a slight abnormality on the rose he tore it off from the bush and dropped it to the ground. In Amy's mind she was getting more and more anxious, interpreting the Lion's actions as torment for the torture to come. Finally León found the perfect Rose. Not only was it full and in bloom but not a single petal was torn or tainted. He drew his sword and with a swift swoop he made a clean cut on just the one rose stem.

"Eep!"

Amy saw León draw his sword and her instincts immediately decided fight. León was too focused in catching the rose that he realized too late the thorn pricking him with her Hammer. Amy was able to knock León off of his high horse and caused him to lose his footing but due to his large stature she wasn't able to knock him down. León was able to catch himself with one knee, he quickly looked up with an angered stare and gave a loud growl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROSE?!" León propped himself up and drew his sword at Amy. León was so loud it alerted the other knights to follow.

"NO! YOU TELL ME WHY I'M HERE" Amy was running on adrenaline and anger at this point. "First you take me here against my will! Then you're making me choose a husband who isn't Sonic and the worst thing , THE WORST THING WAS THAT YOU RUINED BY 16TH BIRTHDAY!" Amy swung her hammer at the white lion only to hear a ' _clank'_ of metal, León was able to block her attack with his sword.

"You're a Rose! And Roses must marry by 16, that's the rule! On top of **That** " León thrusted his heavy sword against Amy's hammer causing her to lose her footing a bit. "It's the knights duty to protect not only the Rose family but the entire country of Spagonia from evil intents! With the weapon from the Rose family we would be indestructible!"

Amy did a full ballet spin with her hammer out giving her space to plan her next attack. "1. I can handle myself! And 2. I refuse to marry any of you knights! Not only are you all jerks but my heart belongs to my hero!" Amy then slammed the ground causing the earth to tremble beneath her. Her goal was for opponent to lose their footing enough for her to launch a full blown attack, she lifted her hammer and ran at León.

Due to León stature he was able to stay grounded and swung down at Amy's hammer, the force was strong enough to bring the hammer to the dirt, the force was even powerful enough to make her fall down.

"Tell me, your hero, is he a knight?" León stood his ground and kept his sword on top of her Hammer

"A knight in the shiniest of armor!" Amy tried to lift her hammer back to action but the force León was applying to it was too much.

"Was he blessed by the Rose family?" He then put his foot down on the hammer to keep it weighted

.

"I bless him every day!" it was at that point she decided to step away from her hammer and prepared to summon a second one.

"Does he descend from one of the 10 Spagonian knights that spent 100 days and 100 nights in a heated battle against the cruelest brutes that wanted to capture and enslave everything and everyone on this land?"

Amy fell silent. She had read that passage in the Knight's code, the horrifying story of the great battle against a force so evil he enslaved and corrupted everyone in his grasp, and he used them to continue to spread his despair all through the land but the 10 Spagonian knights wielded her Family's weaponry and was able to stand against over 1,000 brutes and finally vanquished the evil doer from continuing his rain of pain. The book kept a very detailed family tree of each descendant of one of the 10 brave knights, they even included the history of affairs and illegitimate children and their descendants. But as detailed as the long drawn out tree was, none of them bore the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. The realization hit her harder than the dull side of León's sword making her submit to the floor ' _Am I not allowed to marry Sonic?'._ That realization hurt her more than this entire miserable event. Tears begun to swell her eyes.

León withdrew his sword at the sight of Amy's tears. He assumed he hurt her too much despite the usage of the dull part of his sword, he held his hand out to help the maiden up but he was swatted off the ground by Amy's hammer. All of her feelings, all of her sorrows, all the pain she was feeling at the moment was strengthening the hammer she just summoned. León was knocked forward over a couple rows of rose bushes, he was temporarily knocked out but was slowly regaining his conscious.

Thinking she was safe, Amy was about to make a run for it but Sparo appeared in front of her in full armor. Amy backed up a bit trying to make some distance but she bumped into Bucky who successfully attempted to swipe Amy's hammer from out of her hands but the weight of the hammer was too much to carry and ended up dropping it. The distraction gave Amy enough time to take a few steps away from Bucky but she was now trapped by between 2 boys blocking her the only two openings of the Maze's path. Out of desperation Amy turned to the rose bushes leading towards the thick forest, with her back turned she ran through the Rose hedge in front of her and ran, but as painful as running through a bush full of sharp and pointy thorns she wasn't able to get far when she rammed straight into León's armor. This time, she was really trapped. Amy held back the tears that wanted to come up, she wasn't about to show weakness, she wasn't about to make this easy for them, for the first time Amy was even considering fighting dirty and biting someone, it's not like this was a fair fight to begin with, 1v3? On top of that, these knights were cheating her out of her birthday and love life. Amy summoned another hammer before the knights could grab her, she spun around as fast as she could causing a huge Rose tornado from the petals off the bushes. The knights on the other hand were also determined to end the fight, and with their constant training under the watchful eyes of the rose garden they knew how to navigate through the rose petals.

This evasive attack only bought Amy so little time, only enough to reposition herself farther from them, but she wasn't expecting them all to be so quick, their moves were a lot faster than when they stopped her from escaping. What was different then? Through one of the Rose petaled walls came out Sparo at full force with his sword aiming directly at the hammer. Amy rosied her hammer to block the attack. Then Bucky Appeared from another petal to deal a weapon knock off maneuver but Amy kept a death grip but she was no match for León's heavy low blow attack, bringing the hammer down to the floor once again. Amy was out of breath but the knights were still standing and this time they formed a triangle around her. This time there really was no escape.

Before the knights could reclaim the bride a strong powerful gust of wind carried the rose away from their grasp. Amy's long dress took a while to settle down from the action but as soon as it did she saw the face of her hero.

"Sonic!" Amy was tearing up "Took you long enough!"

Sonic chuckled at his friend's remark. "Not my fault your family is so secretive!"

She scoffed at his remark and rolled her eyes"You know in my defence, I know!"

Sonic looked up at the knights without putting Amy down. "Sorry guys, the trip's been fun but I'm afraid I gotta cut this short, so I bid thee-"

León drew his sword and began to charge at Sonic "No you won't! We'll protect the Rose Brid-" he was then interrupted when a red Echidna burst up from the ground and gave León an uppercut punch to the jaw once again causing León to lose a bit of his conscious.

"Well that was easy, you must be getting weak Sonic if you needed me to tag along for this-" Knuckles spoke too soon as Sparo was able to quietly ram Knuckles from the side causing him to fall into a rose bush.

"Sorry fellow warrior, I think you heard me at the party saying Rose has to come with usssSSAAAAAA." a huge bolt of electricity shocked Sparo causing him to spaz to the ground.

Tails had his stun gun and thrusted it directly to Sparo's exposed arm. The gun was then able to form an electrical net to keep León and Sparo from attacking them. "Phew! That wasn't too hard!" Tailed dusted off his tiny contraption,

"Wait what about Bucky?" Amy's warning caused both Sonic and Tails to look around, Knuckles stayed low to the ground to see if he could feel the knight coming but what they hadn't seen coming was a thin daggard thrown out in the air hitting Tails' special stun gun to short circuit and releasing the 2 captured knights.

"Sorry but we're not about to let the Rose Bride go unless she chooses her knight." Bucky emerged from the bushes while holding up his sword and pointing at Sonic.

"I'm sorry too, but I can't let Amy go unless she tells me too, and unfortunate for me she clings to me like a magnet." Sonic stared at the orange Buck with a smug grin to his face.

"He's not an option Rose, he's not a proper knight and you know that." León finally regained his concious and drew his sword at Knuckles.

"You're not going to convince that girl otherwise." Knuckles slowly got up to defend his friend "Trust me, that girl hasn't changed in years."

Sparo slowly got up to draw his sword at Tails "Regardless if she never changes her mind it's her duty as a maiden from the Rose family to marry a knight because only they can summon the special weapon that knights can weild and protect!"

Tails slowly moved back to think up a plan "But Amy can handle her weapon just fine. Does she have to become a bride to let you use it?"

Amy looked at her fallen hammer reminded her of one particular training session with her Grandma. "It's either I wield it or I give someone else full permission to use it or else it'll become to heavy or too fragile to use."

Suddenly the whole group was engulfed in rose petals, the violent winds left all the rose bushes bare. Sonic held Amy close as he prepared for a possible upcoming attack. The two we're alerted even more when a deeper and raspier voice emerged from the wall of petals, that voice didn't belong to anyone during the fight.

"And it requires a special type of bond to wield the Rose's weapon because her emotions can control exactly how her weapon is summoned…"

Sonic was desperately trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He was able to catch a darker maroon color up ahead that was a deeper shade of red than the rose petals being thrown about.

"And only a knight from the 10 Spagonian knights who were trained under each different weapon under the Rose have the endurance and trust to wield it."

Before Sonic knew it he heard something cutting through the wind followed by the sounds of Knuckles and Tails defeated cries.

"Amy Rose"

Sonic felt Amy tighten her grip on him. He couldn't help but do the same.

In Amy's world the rose petals came to a halt, everything around her was frozen in time, except for a Tall maroon wolf that was approaching her way, even with full armor he was able to move effortlessly through the still rushing rosen winds.

Sonic didn't realize his opponent was behind him and with that vulnerability his Enemy was easily able to knock him out from behind. Before he was able to drop Amy and lose complete consciousness, he felt her long velvet red dress slip away from him once again as another pair of arms quickly whisked her away.

Amy was in shock and horror as she watched her hero fall down all the while she tried to reach for her hero only to see her hand drifting as she was once again being torn away from her hero. She looked to see the culprit that separated her from her hero. He looked down at her with his Violet touched eyes giving her a clear view of his entire face. He was an old long forgotten friend.

"A-Ace?"

"It's been a while"

Amy didn't know when or how but she found herself in her room later that evening. Remembering that Sonic passed out too She ran out of her room to find Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

_{{Author's note: So I had to edit a lot after posting this because the formatting was completely shifted after copy/posting. Sometimes it does this some times it doesn't but it really messed with the flow of this story so I had to edit this again.}}_

The Rose Bride: chapter 7

"Tell me Amy, which knight do you like the best?" the young Maroon wolf asked the young Amy during a tea party at her Grandma's house. He was the oldest of the youngest group of knights, he knew about Amy being a future Rose Bride and wanted to know who she might pick so that he could imitate those same qualities she desired.

"None!" Amy took a big sip of her tea

"Really? None of them? I mean there should be one thing you like about one of them right?" The wolf pressed on

"None of them are Sonic so I don't care!"

"Sonic? You mean Sonic the Hedgehog" he begun to stare at her puzzled.

Amy began to swoon and put her hands to her cheeks. "Yes Sonic the Hedgehog! He's a hero!"

"You know knights are heroes too, what makes him different?"

"Well for one" Amy struck one finger into the air. "He's so handsome!"

"Ok, what makes him so handsome? You know when boys grow older they can change too right?"

Amy hummed to herself before answering "His cool blue fur is one, it makes him calm as the sea."

The Maroon wolf looked at his fur, not one spot of blue on him and he wasn't about to dye it just to seem cooler. "Ok but looks aren't everything,what talents does he even have?"

Amy abruptly got up from her chair and slammed her hands down the table. "He's fast! Have you not hear the rumors? He was able to out speed 's fastest machine!"

"Alright alright I get it you like him." The wolf again looked down but this time at his legs and thought to himself ' _Maybe she thinks he's cool because he's fast? I can be fast. I can train to be fast so she'll think I'm cool and then I'll grow more handsome right? Then she'll have to pick me and I can become the greatest knight!'_

Amy searched all throughout the mansion but couldn't find a hint of her friends, before she went to look for the other knights she remembered what León told her the night of one of her escape attempts.

' _You either cooperate or I will throw you in the dungeon located near the basement'_

Amy hadn't seen the basement or dungeon yet but she started heading down as possible as she could eventually finding herself in a dimly lit grey bricked room. There she saw not only a storage of non perishable foods but 3 separate cells each containing one of her friends. She gasped and immediately ran to Sonic's cell.

"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry, did they hurt you?!" Amy began to search the room looking for the keys to their cells. Despite everyone being able to easily break the cell none of them saw an exact danger for the need, this was a civil dispute and so it'll be dealt as one.

"Ya know it took you long enough to wake up-" Sonic halted as everyone turned their heads to the sound of an opening door.

Amy held her ground as Ace, the Maroon wolf, came down the stairs with Dinner for the 3 prisoners.

"I had no idea you would be here Amy." he carefully handed out siran wrapped sandwiches prepared by the maids to the prisoners. "I would've let them out but they kept trying to capture you so they're to stay here until they cease it."

"I don't care, let them go, let me go. I'm getting more and more tired of this whole Rose Bride thing! Can't you just let it go for one generation?" Amy pleaded to Ace, her oldest friend.

He sighed and turned to face Amy with his tall stature, he was taller than Sparo and Bucky but nowhere near the height and stature of León. "Listen, your family hasn't had an abundance of family members ever since Robotnik came into play, no matter how hard we knights fought he still overpowered us. To this day it remains our greatest dishonor. I don't know if you know this but there's only a few of us knights left, even the illegitimate ones." He looked down to his own hands. "It's either you choose one of the only 4 left, or we will fight amongst ourselves and choose the Champion to marry you."

Sonic felt a sharp pain in his heart as he saw Amy flinch at Ace's words.

"You know I can't do that, a lot of people depend on me as a hero… and besides." She lowered her gaze to catch a glimpse of the blue hero that made her heart skip beats upon beats. "I've made up my mind, I'm not marrying any of you knights!"

"Then your friends are to remain here until one of us knights become a champion."

"Oh come on! You call yourself a knight but you keep a girl imprisoned here?" Sonic finally spoke out, he was honestly getting tired of all this 'Rose bride' business, it was becoming a thorn on his side. "Not only do you stop a girl from celebrating her birthday but you force her to marry, that's really uncool!"

"The original plan was to meet Amy upon her 15th birthday to explain everything but it was ruined with that large scale Eggman attack, before we knew it Amy had turned 16 and Sparo went out to take Amy without everyone's approval. Then León and Bucky bagan to panic and argue over the fact that Eggman was growing stronger every day and threatening our Country once again, so we all agreed we can't wait for the next Rose Bride, we need her weapon now more than ever."

Everyone fell silent at the memory that is Eggman's true power, yeah he did seem like a joke at times but the reality is that he's a force to be feared. The countless lives lost by Eggman's fury amounts to Infinite.

"If I make a decision, will you let my friends go?"

Everyone stared at Amy as she finally spoke out. She turned her body to face away from Sonic and to hide the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Amy?" Sonic spoke in a low concerned tone.

"I swear it will be done, but who are you going to choose?" Ace grabbed the cell key from his pocket.

"Can you give me atleast the end of this week to figure that out? There's a lot of things I need to consider." Amy did her best to wipe her tears away with her glove.

"Understood. I'll let the other knights know." Ace handed the keys to Amy and went upstairs to see the other knights in the courtyard.

Once Amy heard Ace's footsteps vanish she went to free her friends from their imprisonment.

"You can't be serious about this, are you?" Knuckles was really confused, knowing Amy long enough he knew her heart was dead set on Sonic no matter how much she began to hide it as she got older.

"Yeah I thought you liked-" Tails was cut off by Amy herself

" Ace is right, Eggman is growing stronger every day. Plus I've seen the knights fighting, they're way more skilled than I am, just imagine how many people they could save if I let them use my hammer! Everyone is saved and everyone is happy, win win!" Amy was trying so hard to fight back tears, she even went as far to give her biggest most forced smile, but it was painfully obvious to the guys, even Knuckles, that she was not happy. To throw away her wants for the benefit of others was the reason they were friends and The guys weren't about to let their friend suffer in a forced marriage.

"Amy… are you really about to force yourself to like someone?" Sonic wanted to be dead sure of Amy's decision before making his own.

"Ofcourse! But first I need to think of what dress, no the venue, or the cake? Oh and what flowers should I use in the Bouquet-" Amy stopped for a moment thinking about her bouquet, she had studied for years the meanings to each individual flower, she had plans to make her bouquet meaningful and full of love. She also remembered every wedding tradition from each country from land to sea just to pick up not only the most romantic ones but the most loving and meaningful ones. Even if Sonic would never understand just how much work she would put into their entire wedding before he could even say the short 'I do', she just wanted to show the full extent of her love in many ways. Her love for Sonic knew no bounds and couldn't be expressed with words alone, and no matter how much meaning she would put into everything she made to express her devotion, even that could only show the minimum of what she truly felt.

Sonic saw the tears streaming down her pink face. Despite the girl not uttering a single noise he understood that choosing a knight to marry would cause her the worst misery in the world. He looked at the tear droplets that fell to the floor and could almost see her future in their falling reflection. Amy could never cry in front of him, she could never cry her true feelings to anyone, and if she were to force herself to marry a knight, her face would forever betray her words, she would remain sad, even if she could hide it, deep down the tears will never stop falling on either sides of their faces.

"Then I guess that means as your friends we gotta help you out, right Tails?" Sonic nudged Tails.

"WhaWhat?! But I thought you-"

"Isn't a wedding a girl's most important day of her life? Go do some research and help her out!" He grabbed Tails' tablet from the guard table it was left on. "I hear the library is a good source! Go check that out first."

Knuckles was baffled at what he was hearing, did Sonic not just see a girl crying right in front of his face? "What the heck are you talking about? Amy needs-"

"She needs a venue! How else can you host a wedding? Why don't you go out and find the nicest place? I hear the Cave of Roses is nice." Sonic started pushing Knuckles along. "And you." Sonic looked at Amy, he reached his hand to Amy's chin lifting it up from a sorrowed position. "A bride shouldn't cry before her wedding day, doesn't she have a lot of work to do?" he smiled his signature caring smile causing Amy to cheer up.

"We don't have much time." Amy finally regained her confidence. "Let's find out what we can about the Rose Bride!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Rose Bride: Chapter 8

The Rose Bride investigation team started early in the morning after a much needed night of rest. After having their breakfast in the morning the plan was to first look through the library. Amy was only able to look through less than half the library last time she was investing but now that her 3 greatest friends in the world were with her the search would be much easier. Knuckles was left is checking the side Amy had already looked at to make sure she didn't miss anything before, while she, Sonic and Tails focused on the other shelves she hadn't seen. It was already the Lunch time once they completed looking through the entire library and to Amy's surprise they found two other diaries from previous Rose Brides, 8 diaries from Descendants of the 10 Spagonian knights and 5 diaries from some of Amy's male ancestors. Out of respect for the women of Amy's family she took it upon herself to read the Rose Bride diaries while the guys read through the other ones. By the time they all were nearly done with their assigned reading the Moon had already reached its peak of the night. The 4 of them were groggy and annoyed, they were so focused on their reading they forgot to take frequent breaks so they were mentally exhausted.

After finishing the last passage of one of her ancestors diaries Amy's head dropped against the table and groaned. "Any luck you guys? Everything I read was either something I knew or something completely useless" Amy shuddered as she remembered one of the most embarrassing passages she read in one of her family's diary, one she will not be repeating because she didn't want anyone else to suffer the same trauma she faced.

Knuckles snapped his focus back to reality, he was reading mostly the knights diaries, but in all reality he was mostly trying to figure out what on earth this one knight wrote, for his calligraphy needed some desperate work. "Unless you consider this guy was finally able to write the word 'training' correctly, then lucky for you I have great news for you."

Tails abruptly got up from his reading position "Aha! This book proves that the cave of Roses actually does have a connection to Amy's family!"

Amy perked up "ohh really! Does that diary say anything else?"

Tails put his ears down "Uhh.. unfortunately it just says how the knights wanted to pay tribute to your family by carving an entire cave as a memento to their weaponry… not much else, this guy later talks about the great roasted chicken he had the next day."

Amy lowered her enthusiasm but a thought began to lingerie in her head. "What if there's something hidden in that cave?"

Knuckles closed his book and propped his feet up on the table. "I don't think so, the cave has been investigated a lot, there's no ancient writing or secret passages as far as anyone has found so I'll doubt you'll find anything."

Sonic frowned as he finished the last page of Amy's family's diary. He placed the book back where he found it and sorted his thoughts. "Even though the place has been searched top to bottom it wouldn't hurt to check it right? We still have about 5 days left don't we?"

The 3 looked at each other and simultaneously nodded in agreement to partake in the mini adventure to the cave of Roses.

Knuckles put his fist out to the sky "Alright first thing tomorrow morning we head out to the cave! Even if we don't find anything at least we gave Amy her Bachelor party right?"

Amy went over to punch Knuckles' shoulder over his teasing "oh hush it! I'm not getting married now, not this early!"

The group shared a quick laugh before returning to the rooms they stayed in the night before, since the Mansion housed many rooms everyone had their own. Before going to her room, Amy went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. She felt groggy and knowing she'll be hiking tomorrow she felt like it would be needed. Upon arriving to her room she found 4 different bouquets of roses laid in a vase on top of the small tea table. Each one had a name, each one was from one of the knights. Sparo had left a bouquet of Yellow with orange tip roses, the other one was sent by Bucky and that bouquet was arranged with Yellow and Coral roses, the third one was from León containing Orange and white roses, while the last the last bouquet was from Ace with just lavender roses. Knowing the meanings of each different color she couldn't help but feel a little… how would she put this... It was a kind gesture, but she was trying to wrap her mind around their true meanings… but Ace's was a different story. Despite his only having one color it meant the most. They knew each other since they were young, he was the one that helped her train whenever she wanted to get stronger for the sake of becoming a hero, Ace meant a lot to her but not in a strong way as Sonic. She twirled one of the lavender roses in her hand and laid down in bed. Lavender roses were the most common color of flowers she would try to give Sonic when she was younger because it meant Love at first sight, he would never pick up on it but whenever she gave him that particular rose she really meant it, but now to have been given one by Ace made her feel a bit sadden. How long did her old friend harbor these feelings, he knew her heart belonged to Sonic. She sighed and put the rose on top of the nightstand next to her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Amy made sure her supplies were in check before heading out of her room. She woke up super early in the morning, after hearing of the trails' tough and rocky trail she didn't want to take any risks in being unprepared. But as prepared as Amy was for some minor emergency she couldn't find a good change of clothes more suited for hikes. All she was able to find was elegant dresses, did anyone ever hear about a decent working skirt? Due to her limited dressing options she found a Baby blue summer gown that seemed a bit lighter in materials so she quickly used scissors to cut the dress length shorter and with her fashionista expertise quickly hemed the edges down. Since she had some spear material, and since the Chefs were currently still making breakfast she quickly used the scrap material to make a bandanna headband and a cute belt with a bow on it. She giggled as she spun around and felt cute, she halted at the sound of the dinning hall doors opening.

"Yo Ames" Sonic looked around to see a mess of baby blue scraps surrounding her entire area. "Well they don't call it a mess hall for nothing."

Amy blushed a bit, for one, Sonic's joke was totally lame, but mostly because Sonic's puns made him look so cute ~3 "I just had to make due with what I had. I don't know why everything is either sweats or huge party gowns here! Now that I remember I never saw my Grandma in anything but party gowns."

The two shared a couple more laughs before their other 2 sleepy heads, Knuckles and Tails, came in making the same remarks. After a hearty breakfast they started heading out toward the Mansion's gates, but before they were able to take one foot outside the gate all 4 of the knights appeared out of nowhere, like ninjas! They all had their swords drawn out and pointed at them.

"Where do you think you're taking the Rose Bride?" León was the first to speak.

Sonic quickly put his arm up in defense for Amy. "Oh we were just going to take our good friend here for a hike up to the cave of roses, I promise we'll bring her back before curfew." Sonic gave his signature smirk causing Amy to 'Hmpf' over him still treating her like a kid.

"Can't do, she can't leave without an escort" Sparo looked a bit groggy but he was awake enough to keep his sword up in the air.

"Come on! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm safest when Amy's here!" Sonic teased the boys and the girl.

It was Bucky's turn to speak. "You tried to take the Rose Bride before, so we won't-"

Ace put a hand on Bucky's shoulder "I'll go with them, I frequently visit the Cave so I know the best path."

"Are you sure about this? What if they try to attack?" Sparo was honestly concerned.

"These gentlemen have proven their strength through their many battles with Eggman, they could've easily escaped the dungeon but they didn't. I can trust them with that fact." Ace then walked to Amy. "Allow me to carry your backpack."

Amy couldn't help but blush a bit, considering Ace's gift to her she didn't want to seem like she was leading him on. "N...no thanks, it's alright It's not heavy at all! Let's just get going, we're burning up day light!"

Ace nodded and began to lead the way. The entire time Sonic never took his eyes off the girl and the wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The starting hike was relatively easy but the thickness of the dark wooden trees seemed to not only to drag them away but almost felt like they were going in circles, the only path was very narrow making it of utmost importance to pay attention to the path at hand. The closer they got to the mountain was when the hike started to get intense. The mountain leading to the cave was not only very very steep but very rocky with sharp rocks so one had to be cautious which rocks they grabbed. Before starting the climb it was decided that Ace would be the first one up, below him would be Amy following him while Sonic Knuckles and Tails would be following behind her just incase one of them lost their footing footing they could each act as a safety net, Tails would be a last resort for everyone. Tails could still only fly himself for so long before getting tired, but this was a very steep area with hardly any landing platforms, and what was worse was the air pressure was very different at that altitude, the air was desnse so Tails could easily lose consious if he flew up too quickly, so it was safest to just climb the normal way. Ace was up in front directing which rocks were safest but if he wasn't sure he would ask Tails to fly up and double check for the group.

* * *

After a frankly long and intense climb Ace could see the first rest stop. "We reached the resting point." He quickly got up and reached his hand to help Amy up.

Amy grabbed his hand and carefully watched her step as she propped herself up. "Thanks!" She then turned back to help Sonic but was stopped by Ace as he shoved his hand to help his blue rival.

Knuckles grabbed his stomach as it loudly growled. "Hey Amy, you didn't happen to pack lunch did you?"

Amy giggled a bit as she sat her backpack down "As a matter of fact I managed to pack a ton of ingredients so that I can freshly make them here!" Amy first took out each ingridient from the bag and carefully laid it down on the rocky opening. She then grabbed a couple loaves of bread and cheeses and other ingredients to make some sandwiches.

Tails cheered "Leave it up to Amy always packing us good food!" his mouth was already salivating at the imaginary taste of that sandwich entering his mouth.

Amy finished making about a dozen sandwiches and first offered one to Sonic. Sonic quickly grabbed one and took a succulent bite into Amy's freshly prepared meal.

"Mf dibsh ish goob!" Sonic was rudely talking with his mouth full but Amy just tired of scolding him all the time that she just rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"I also bought apple juice if you want any!" Amy said as she was passing the sandwitches to her friends.

Ace quietly stared at Amy's sandwich and looked at her while everyone was enjoying their meal. Sonic caught wind of this and quickly broke the munching silence to sort of bring Ace back to reality. "What's up Ace? Not hungry?"

Ace quickly gathered his attention and quickly took a bite out of his sandwich "I was estimating the time it should take to get from here to the cave. It's just one more rocky hike and we will make it to the cave's entrance."

Amy looked up at the rocky path, despite Knuckles' warnings, she really hoped this trip would give her a solution out of this strange family contract. She took a last sip of her apple juice and crushed the box and put it in a small trash bag to dispose of later. She carefully packed the remaining ingredients, juice boxes, and trash into her bag before hopping up to her feet. "Alright is everyone ready?"

Ace got up and looked for the safest rock to place his foot down. "Like I said earlier this isn't going to be as intense as the rock climb but we do need to be careful where we step, a lot of these rocks aren't properly grounded to the floor so it's really easy to slip so proceed with caution."

"Uhh" Tails stretched his legs "how far up is this path, if it's not too far I can fly us up."

Ace quietly looked up the trail to make some estimates "I would advise against it. The next safe platform is at least an hour and a half hike with only a small space to head into the cave. The cave is also very dangerous to go in blindly. So we should continue with our same position"

* * *

The group began their hike, again with the same formation as last time. It had been only 10 minutes but the silence was beginning to bore Amy.

"Gee Ace you sure know a lot about this path, how did you get so acquainted with it if it's so dangerous" she asked.

Ace only moved his head to catch a glimpse of the girl. "I come here to train and on occasion help poorly prepared people trying to make the hike back down the mountain. The terrain is perfect for practicing all key muscles and instincts. I'll even camp out here for more rigorous training, which i've been doing lately."

"Is that why you suddenly came out of the blue? You weren't at my Grandma's house the first days I was here."

"Yeah, I was actually on my way back from a week long camping trip."

"One week?!" Amy was astonished anyone would come up here and stay longer than a day, it was very tiring just to hike a small portion of it alone.

Ace didn't respond and the area became silent. Ace couldn't carry the conversation and this set off Amy into another spiral of boredom. Since fall was coming the sounds of birds were far too distant to enjoy their chirps, she would've enjoyed looking up at the beautiful sunrise colored trees that were beginning to bare their new colors due to the chilling weather but every time she began to look around Knuckles or Tails would quickly remind her to pay attention causing Amy to blush in embarrasment, she was being treated like a kid again. Looking down at the grey rocky path was so boring, the colors blended together making a bland path, but it was that blend bland that made the path all the more dangerous, without realizing it Amy had began to tune out the rocky path's rocky uneven rhythm and without realizing it she found herself stepping on a rock that Ace had made sure to avoid. This medium sized rock was not properly grounded to the floor so as Amy pressed her heel to it it caused her to loose her footing and fall backwards.

Ace heard the slip of the rock and quickly looked back and in slow motion saw the young rose with a shocked expression on her face. Before he could utter a word he instinctively reached his hand to grab Amy's hand but this caused Ace to lose his footing as Amy continued to fall now dragging down the wolf down with her. Thankfully Sonic was able to stand his ground quickly grabbed Amy by her shoulders, thus protecting her head from hitting the hard rocky road. Sonic didn't expect for the added weight of Ace, this caused Sonic to almost lose his footing but Knuckles and Tails quickly made sure to prepare themselves if they needed to catch the 3, luckly for them Sonic was able to find his equilibrium and saved everyone from an extrented hiking trip. But the Male hedgehog was at first too preoccupied with keeping the 3 of them alive to notice a very important detail.

The entire time Amy kept her eyes closed, once she felt her foot slip she prepared for the worst, she was expecting to feel the impact of hard rocks to her head, she even expected to tumblr and continue rolling down the trail but after a few seconds she didn't feel any impact, in fact she felt warmth around her shoulders and a moist warmth on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to meet the velvety violet eyes of her friend Ace. Everyone was shocked at this odd position of events, no one knew who was more shocked than the other. The moment first clicked into Amy's mind and she immediately tried shove Ace off, but due to her poor stance and gravity she was only able to push him inches away from her face. This small struggle caused Sonic to focus even more on his stance which kept his entire focus away from the discorse. Eventually the moment clicked in Ace's mind too and he quickly separated himself from Amy, quickly carefully looking down to see which rocks were stable so he found his footing.

Ace cleared his throat. "Let's hurry up, at this pace we will be spending the night out here."

Sonic carefully helped Amy find her footing on the ground and they quietly continued on their path. Despite being the fastest thing alive Sonic was the last person to completely process the entire event: that was Amy's first kiss. He was about to try and ask if she was alright but he noticed that Amy was lost in focus as she looked at the rocky path, he didn't want to break her train of focus out of fear it might trigger another chain reaction as the one from before.

Amy kept her head down the entire time and focused entirely on each stone this time, not because she also wanted to prevent the same chain reaction as before but it was also the only distraction keeping her from her louds thoughts that made her feel like not only screaming, but crying. She didn't want to think back to it, deep down she knew it was an honest mistake on both their parts but she couldn't help but blame herself entirely for the situation. This time she carefully studied each color of each rock as she hiked up the mountain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a very long and mentally agonizing hike the group finally made it to a small opening on the side of the mountain. The crack was only big enough to allow one person at a time and the entrance to the cave had an uneven footing so Ace took out a flashlight and carefully entered the cave leading the way to an even platform beginning at one of the carvings. The wall statues on the wall were huge. They stood a staggering of 20ft up to the ceiling and each statue held a different weapon that represented one of the many weapons the Rose family possess.

"Wow this place is impressive" Amy was at awe that such huge sculpts could be made and even more impressed that they were dedicated to her family.

"hmmm" Tails booted up his tablet and set it to scan the cave, he wanted to check is there was any gaps that could be investigated. He already studied all the other surveys and investigations of the cave all stating there wasn't much to be found except for the impressive sculptures, but since it took looking through Amy's family history to find it's true origins his theory was there just might be more to explore than first thought.

While everyone was admiring the sculptures Amy was particularly fascinated with the sculpture with the giant mallet. She was surprised but it looked very similar to hers, next to the mallet sculpture was a Golf club and after that was spear. It was strange but a lot of the weapon sculptures were all different and many of them seem like unconventional choices for weapons but they were all melee weapons. Amy could remember the day she was able to summon her weapon from the depths of her heart and how disappointed she felt that she summoned a toy hammer, she didn't think she could do any damage with it but once she used it to hit a rock she was surprised to find it actually did damage. As she grew more experienced she realized that she could summon different sizes and types of her hammer depending on how she felt was needed. She quickly mastered all the different hammers she was able to summon and now she feels a sense of pride with her weapon, her hammer was a representation of her and her alone but… giving away her Hammer to someone else felt almost degrading and personal.

"AHA!" Tails got excited. "My scanners picked up small holes underneath each statue's weapon! Knuckles see if you can lift it."

"Alright stand back!" Knuckles went to lift the golf club statue. He crouched down and firmly grasped the bottom of the club, he lifted himself up but was surprised he didn't lift the statue with him, he tried one more time but this time using all of his strength. He was expecting to suddenly lose his footing upon freeing the club but instead he was struggling to even try to lift. To him it felt like he was trying to pick up something cemented to the floor, it was too difficult so he declared defeat. "I think just asking me to lift is isn't going to do much Tails."

Ace was watching Knuckles attempt to lift the statue the entire time. "If I remember correctly, the Knights specifically designed these statues for the Rose family, so maybe it can only opened if triggered somehow." Ace looked to Amy. "Do you think maybe you can move it somehow."

Amy wasn't quite sure if she could, she was strong but no where as strong as Knuckles so seeing him struggle that much discouraged her. She was honestly more afraid of breaking such intricate piece of sculpted art. She studied the Golf club statue that Knuckles was trying to lift to see if there was anything she could try. Her eyes searched around as much as she could, she lowered her gaze to the most bottom part of the statue she noticed small damage imprints on it, almost as if something was swung into the statue… like... a golf club! Amy then looked back to the Hammer statue to see if it also had some sort of imprint and none the less, on the hammer statue, there was hammer marks all over each side of the hammer, everything began to click into her mind. "Alright now everyone stand back!" Amy summoned her well known Piko Piko hammer and was in a determined stance, almost as if she wanted to break it.

"Wait! What are you-" Tails couldn't finish his sentence because Amy hit the statue at that moment, but instead of breaking it as he thought might happen it instead slid off to the side revealing a small gap on the floor and 4 self binded books.

"AHA!" Amy was so proud of herself "I knew I could recognize hammer hits when I see them!"

"I'm surprised that worked." Knuckles was honestly impressed "See if you can get this one" he was pointing at the statue he was trying to lift earlier.

Amy looked back the the Golf statue closely."I don't think I should try that one. I think that only specific weapons can move specific statutes, also I'm honestly scared of breaking anything in here. Besides we got some reading to do!" Amy picked up the first book closest to her, it was binded in pure leather and twine, it looked so old she was afraid it could puff up into dust! When she opened the book she was surprised to find the writing was illegible…. Actually was it even writing? Was it in another language?! "Hmm Tails does your translator still work?"

"It should, I'll just have to figure out what language it is"

"Perfect you can read this one then! Hmmm and these…" Amy quickly looked through the other 2 books to check how the words were written to see if they needed to be translated.

Knuckles took a peek at one of them, it wasn't as fully written in another language like the one tails had but it had a lot of historical slang, and since Knuckles understood history very well he took it upon himself to read it.

"Is there maybe one I can read" asked Ace.

Amy looked at both books that she had left, they were both equal in terms of how much she could read from them so it came down to which book probably had the most sensitive information, a girl's diary has her most kept secrets after all. One of the books was thicker than the other so she assumed that her ancestor must have had many thoughts roaming through her head so she felt that one should be read by her. "Sure, just be careful, these books were carefully binded" she scolded.

Ace nodded and took the book and carefully started reading.

Sonic yawned and looked to the group, he decided to re-observe the cave once more since he didn't have a book to read and this cave was pretty cool.

Amy pulled out a small towel from her backpack and placed it on the ground for her to sit so she could more comfortably read the diary. From it's first contents she found out it belonged to a very young Olive Rose, she was often insecure about herself and each passage read of her worries and anxieties, but what really struck a nerve was how heavily Olive mentioned the Knights the strict rules they placed on her. What was most odd was that this is the first time Amy really read about the so-called rules of the Rose Bride, Olive was constantly rewriting rules she was told by other knights as not to forget them. _Don't leave the building after sundown, physical contact with any other males not of the knight family is strictly prohibited_ , and the most odd rule: _not allowed to wield the Rose weapon_. Amy didn't grow up with any of these rules and none of her ancestors seemed to have gone through with them either, so why the sudden heavy mentions of rules? Reading through the book more and more her eyes were growing weary but she did her best to keep herself awake, for a while Olive didn't talk about the knights or being a rose bride until her age was slowly creeping up to her, it was also around this time her writing began to grow heavy, there was a war and it was at it's climax. Many of the eligible knights lost their lives defending their country, she was left with 4 options, all of them scared her to the point she locked herself away in her room for days. The knights were at least compliant in waiting for her answer but on one terrible day the war around them was growing more intense and more deadly, it was at that point her parents and the knights decided she had to marry someone asap for the safety of this country, the whole country needed their knight and their knight needed their weapon. A duel between the remaining knights was created where the strongest would be the one to wield the Rose weapon but there was one problem, Olive had no idea how to summon her weapon and her knight had no idea either, the fact angered the Knight and she ran away crying, she kept running and running until she eventually found the cave of roses, she weeped inside the cave, crying to her ancestors to lend her knowledge but at the same time she resented asking because she wasn't allowed to wield her own weapon and she was deathly afraid of the consequences that would arise from breaking the rules. After hours and hours of crying she found herself surrounded by hammers, apparently while she was crying and gasping for comfort she had accidentally summoned them, for a moment she feared for her life, what consequences would arise from her summoning them without a knight? She held a hammer and almost by instinct something told her to use it, no matter how afraid she was about summoning it, holding her hammer felt so right. She carefully swung it around, each swing swinging harder than the last, she was having so much fun, for some reason holding this weapon released all of her insecurities. But just as she was having too much fun her hand accidentally slipped causing her hammer to fly out mid swing hitting the statue with the mallet. She horribly gasped afraid, afraid she destroyed such an artifact but upon closer inspection that's when she looked in and saw 2 journals, she read the journals front and back and finally found clarity.

"I don't get it, I haven't found anything new here." Knuckles said with frustration.

"These are just diaries, it really is weird that not even this book doesn't mention much of it at all." Tails rubbed his eyes to relax them after looking at the screen for so long.

Amy closed the book and took a deep breath. "Ace, did you find anything?"

Ace paused a bit and finally closed the book. "To be entirely honest, I was hoping to read more about knights but everything written in this book was nothing new."

"I figured as much" Amy took everyone's books and placed them back into their tiny little compartment before sealing it back up.

The rumble from Amy hitting the statue back in place brought Sonic's attention back. "So did you find your answers?"

Amy took a deep breath and pivoted her heels facing her friends. "Sure do!" Knuckles, Tails, and Ace looked at her confused but All Amy could do was giggle as she collected her stuff and then headed to the exit of the cave. "What are you guys waiting for? We gotta head back, we're burning daylight!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The moment the group returned to the Estate Ace no longer saw Amy. She immediately went to sleep and when came morning she holed herself in the weapons room with her friends Tails and Knuckles and left Sonic to guard the door. No one but them knew what was going on behind those doors but what they did know what there was a lot of metallic clanking going on. The other knights didn't care too much since she was still in the vicinity but Ace worried. With only 2 days left for Amy to make a decision he was hoping he could get to know Amy better so he would get a better chance at being chosen but every time he attempted to see her he was stopped by Amy's true choice.

"Coming around again today I see Ace." Sonic stood between Ace and Amy.

"I just want to know if she's ok. Is she eating properly?" Ace stood his ground.

"She's eating plenty, the Maids here are nice enough to bring us snacks and tea in between meals." Sonic puffed his quills out a bit causing his hair to look even more wild than usual.

"I see." it was at that moment Ace couldn't continue the conversation. He attempted to bring up the same story every time only to find the conversation degrade into a simple _'I see'_. Ace sighed, he did really want to see Amy but Sonic was being more watchful than usual. All he heard from behind the door was that loud metal clanking and other metallic noises, was she dueling with her friends? Were they destroying the weapons? Just what on earth were they doing? Ace quickly tried to think of a subject to talk about so he could stay there longer, anything, he just wanted a reason to be there and maybe gain the Hedgehog's trust. "What is she doing in there? I asked this multiple times already, but really, all that can be heard are sounds that sound nothing less than a fight."

Sonic held up a finger and wagged a big no in front of him. " 'fraid can't say much on the matter, Amy said it's still absolutely classified."

"I see." Again, the death to another conversation. Ace was about to turn around and resume his training but then he remembered a burning question that not only lingered in his mind but in the tongues of all the knights and residences at the estate. "How was Amy when you first met her?"

This question left Sonic a bit speechless, he had to think back for a moment.

"Was she dirty? Was she scared? A lot of us here worried about her when she suddenly left one day, she only left a note saying she would return but she never did."

Sonic finally spoke out. "She was perfectly happy, nothing odd I can think back too. She just glomped me at the first moment she saw me, if I think back hard enough I must say she smelled sweet like honey." Sonic tried to hide a small blush that was starting to develop in his cheeks, thinking about past memories about a certain hedgehog wasn't his forte.

"Did she tell you anything about where she was from?"

"Not at all. But if she did I would've brought her straight back here." Sonic continued to stand there as he looked back to some of his conversations with Amy.

* * *

This was probably, like what, his 5th encounter with the pink hedgehog. Sonic had saved the girl from his metallic counterpart but after he left, far far away from there, she somehow had a knack at finding him _again_ and to him it was getting pretty old. He finally decided to stop and confront the girl... _again._

"So, Rosy was it? Why aren't you going back home?"

The pink hedgehog giggled with joy that her hero made a quick little nickname out of her name. "I can't go back home! Not when I just found my hero! Simply impossibly!"

"Then allow me to take you there, that way you don't have to go alone." Sonic was trying to be nice.

Amy tapped her lips with her finger as she was thinking. "No thanks!" she giggled sweetly. "I'd much rather follow you in your adventures, they're so full of fun! Tee hee~"

Sonic mentally face palmed and exhaled deeply. This was his 5th time asking these questions but the girl was always persistent with her answer. Sonic thought maybe she was having hardships at home but she always seemed clean and well put together so someone must've been taking care of her, right? He wasn't really one to pry but she was young… so was Tails, but at least Tails had a reason. But this girl, was becoming a thorn at his side. "Listen if you're not going to tell me that's fine but you should know if you hang around me your life will be in constant danger."

"I honestly doubt that, as long as I'm with you all will be ok." Amy swooned as she rubbed her head against the blue hedgehog's fur making him feel very nervous.

"Yeah but I can't be with you all the time, I got places to be, places to go."

"I'll join you! I'm getting faster and faster every day you know!"

At this point he was ready to give up and just let the girl do whatever she wanted, man he's never met anyone this persistent, not even Dr. Robotnik was this persistent because at least he knew when to quit

* * *

Sonic came back from his memory digging to answer Ace. "I'm not one to pry but when exactly did Amy leave her home?"

Ace was a bit taken back from Sonic being the first to bring up the conversation this time, could this mean Sonic was beginning to trust him? "I'm not sure exactly when you met her but she left a few weeks before the Little planet incident."

"I see." Now it was Sonic who was at the end of the conversation and it wasn't something he was ok with. He brought up some questions he had in the back of his mind for the longest time. "What was she like before she left? The girl didn't leave my side no matter how many times I left.".

"She was…" Ace looked down and felt a bit of a blush coming on. "Nice"

* * *

The other knights were picking on her again.

"Stop it! What do you guys even want from me!" Amy had just begun living at the estate where her Grandmother lived but already she had to deal with the other residents living there.

The young Bucky responded " We heard you were the Rose bride, so what's your weapon?"

"Like I'm going to show you guys! You're all a bunch of big bullies!" Amy stuck out her tongue.

This angered the young León. "GRAA! You don't have to be so rude!"

"That's enough you three!" a young Ace was there to defend the young Rose, he might not have been as big as León but he was older giving him seniority.

"But Aaaace! She doesn't want to do what we say! She's a Rose bride, they gotta listen to us knights!" the young Sparo said.

"Yuck! Like I'd ever listen to any of you jerks!" Young Amy huffed and puffed her little cheeks out as she crossed her arms.

Ace went up to the girl and put his hand out. "Here want to join me for some tea?"

Amy looked at his hand and took it. "Sure! I love tea parties!" The girl merrily skipped with her new friend.

It hadn't been 2 months since Amy Rose had moved there but she had already suffered another tragic loss. Not just her but everyone that lived there at the estate. Since little Amy was the only relative that could attend to her Grandmother's death bed she was left alone with the doctor to spend with her Grandmother's final moments. Ace was waiting outside the hallway waiting to hear what was going to happen next, he understood what was going on but he himself was bawling his eyes out. Amy's Grandmother was like his own Grandmother, Lily was the only family he had left since Eggman's last big attack in Spagonia, it left him, alone.

After a few hours Amy Rose meekly left the room with a deck of tarot cards in her hand. She looked at her sad friend and held out her hand. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

Ace took her hand and they quietly walked to the kitchen to find the chef.

It was only a few days after everyone was in mourning over their loss, it was expected but… the loss of Lily Rose was not an easy one, she was involved with everyone's lives, she supported everyone she could in any way, she helped everyone out so much that it was hard for everyone to let go. The remaining members of Amy's family came to discuss Inheritances and responsibilities, meanwhile Amy and Ace were holding hand the entire time, comforting each other through this difficult and confusing time.

The next day Ace went to knock on Amy's door to see if she wanted to go play only to find her door slightly opened at the slightest knock. Ace felt bad going into a girl's room without permission but he wanted to make sure his friend is ok. He only walked into an empty room with a note on top of the small tea table located in the middle of the room. The entire estate went on a frenzy to find her after that but sadly, no luck.

* * *

Ace returned from his own flashback. "To be entirely honest, I didn't get to have much of a chance to really get to know her, but now she's back and I intend to keep it that way." Ace turned around and left to go train, he wasn't about to let Sonic take her away again.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Sorry for the long delay, I never forgot about this story, I plan to see through it to the end.)_

Today was the final day, the day Amy rose would finally decide which knight she would marry. The Knights were getting restless, so Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decided to stand outside to give her more time. Amy could hear them trying to move her friends aside so they could barge in an disrupt her plans. As she was trying to polish and smooth out some metal handles as quickly as she could she whispered under her breath.

"I need a little more time guys, hang in there!"

Out in the halway a mini brawl was about to erupt. While Sonic and Knuckles teamed up to push the pushy knights back, Tails and Ace were the only ones trying to use reason to resolve the current situation.

"Today is the final day, do you know if she has already made a choice." Ace asked

"She didn't exactly talk about you guys these past couple of days. Maybe she's been making some sort of lottery basket so she can make her decision today, hehe." Tails was hoping to try and persuade Ace to leave since he was the main leader of the group, but all it lead to was more questions from the wolf. Tails worked too hard with Amy on this project, he saw how much effort she put into it the past 3 days, for his friend he was going to save her as much time as possible.

"You two were beating metal for the past 3 days?" Ace questioned, at this point he has beginning to get irritated. Ever since Amy had left the first time Ace had search for her restlessly, and when he couldn't find her he decided to wait and train in the meantime, but now that Eggman was growing his army stronger every day his patience quickly turned to anxiety, and as tradition states it was time for Amy to choose a night. Her family weapon was the only way they could reclaim their honor from the last defeat, Ace didn't care who Amy choose, he decided he would sacrifice anything to avenge his fallen knights but Amy's stubborness in delaying his plans caused his patience to diminish and his rage to rise.

Tails saw Ace draw his sword, Tails panicked and quickly grabbed a shield from a nearby armor display. "H-HEY! Just give her a little more time, the day's not even over yet."

"We've already waited for much too long already. She's already failed at being a Rose Bride and because of her actions we failed at our job of being Knights, for both the family names she will choose now!" Ace swung his sword. Tails managed to block it with the shield but he got knocked back to the wall.

Before Tails could think up another 'suggestion' Amy almost kicked down the door. She was covered in grease and smoke marks that contrasted the 4 giant hammers she was carrying in her hands. The knights were dumbfounded at the sight however in traditional fashion got down in one knee awaiting for Amy's choice. Sonic smirked a bit as he already knew what was about to go down. Amy dropped a hammer in front of each knight, each knight looked at it and out of curiosity picked it up to inspect the interesting weaponry. Amy then stood with her pride and began to speak.

"I have made my decision. Because my weapon is a hammer I want to make sure my choice knows perfectly how to wield one." Amy then took out her finger and pointed it as a Queen making her final royal decree. "Which is why I decided you guys must fight me with these hammers, the one who beats me...If you beat me…" Amy lost a bit of her composure with her final bit of statement. "I will marry you without hesitation." Amy coughed a bit to fight back tears and regain her composure. "In other words, I challenge you all to a duel!"

All 4 knights got up and looked at each other as they were all silently coming to a decision, in a matter of minutes they nodded and Ace was the one who spoke out.

"The knights must always accept a challenge, but even if you are the Rose Bride, the knights never go easy on an opponent, we'll begin the first duel tonight in the rose garden."

Amy reached her hand out. "Deal."

Ace put his hand out to accept the challenge. "Deal"

The two stared in eachothers eyes with orbs of fire burning angrily, neither of them plan to lose.


	13. Chapter 13

The duel was set to start in the afternoon at the big marble platform sitting in the middle of the Rose garden maze, it was constructed there so that future rose brides could host their weddings, but ironically today it was being used to settle a dispute. Amy was standing on one side in a long red dress she designed herself, she used the red dress she was wearing the first day she came back here but added her own flair to it, she cut it short to above her knee and used the excess fabric as a small cape. She didn't need to make a whole new outfit for this , but she wanted control over her own wardrobe, if this was to be the last day of her freedom- No she thought, she wasn't going to let horrible these horrible thoughts break her concentration. She looked over to Sonic, who was standing off the stage with Tails and Knuckles, once Sonic met eyes with Amy he quickly gave her his signature grin and a thumbs up. She felt her heart swoon and her nerves calm, there was no way she was about to let 4 dunces beat her, she was determined and her friends were here to cheer her on, that was all she needed to win! Amy held her hammer tightly with both hands as she waited for the Knights to decide who would go first.

Across the marbled platform were the Knights in their full armor drawing straws to decide the order of who would go first, they were all pretty confident that they would defeat Amy pretty easily at her own game, if they had done it before it could be done again. Sparo ended up pulling the first straw.

"Yes!" he cheered out and went to pick up his hammer and faced Amy. Sparo honestly wanted to marry Amy, he remembered always getting bullied by all the other knights for being smaller, but today, he was going to prove his strength and prove that he was indeed worthy of marrying the rose bride! He walked up to end of the platform and put his face guard down then brought up his hammer indicating he was ready to fight."Are you ready?"

Amy quickly took another glance at Sonic for good luck, she could've sworn he winked in acknowledgement however she wouldn't be able to be sure, she simply blushed at the thought and brushed it off. She brought up her hammer and took a quick breath, she was ready."I doubt you are, but I am!"

While Sparo was up and getting pumped to fight the other knights continued to draw straws, then finally they got off the platform and discussed the rules. Ace was acting as the referee, and began to state the rules.

"I will explain the rules of this duel now each opponent must fight with honor , first to get shoved off the platform is deemed defeated, first one to pass out is also deemed defeated. The winner will have the honor to marry the current Rose Bride." Ace then raised his hand and brought it down indicating that the duel has begun.

Without skipping a beat Sparo initiating the first attack in an effort to catch her off guard, he ferociously dashed at Amy and swung his hammer. Amy quickly put up her hammer to block his first attack, she quickly put her foot down to give her as much support to block his attack. _*CLANK*_ the hammers met for the first time, his lash was so strong he made Amy wince a bit. Sparo then jumped back and then again went in for a quick swing, but Amy planned for this, as long as she didn't slip or budge she would be able to block his almost rapid fire swings. Sparo kept swinging and dashing at all directions, Amy managed to keep her stance up for the first 5 hits but around the 6th or so she felt her foot slightly budge, his attacks weren't that powerful in all honesty, but the fact he was able to run and swing at a pretty rapid force meant she was quickly using up stamina to keep up her counters.

The fight was pretty intense, Tails found himself having a hard time trying to keep track of where Sparo was, he put his fist in the air and yelled out "GO AMY GO!" he wanted to cheer his friend on, Knuckles and Sonic also joined in the cheer. "GO AMY GO!"

Knuckles even yelled out "Don't let some slow poke become your husband!" and gave Sonic a light(but still powerful) punch on the arm.

Sonic glared at him but then looked back to see the action and continued to cheer on. "GO AMY!"

Across the other side of the field were the knights standing in an almost stoic position, just awaiting for results.

Sparo kept up throwing his hammer in multiple directions with no sign of tiring, but despite this he was honestly in shock that Amy could've kept this up for longer than he expected, he was going all out leaving no room for thinking, she should've gone down at the first hit yet here she still stood with a determined look in her face and her cape flowing around as a passionate flame. This he could not do.

"You shouldn't be able to block my attacks!" Sparo was still swinging his hammer and coming at her at all directions, he was hoping the little banter would throw her off but she still somehow managed to continue blocking and deflecting his attacks.

"What can I say? You're pretty predictable" Amy bantered and shined a cheeky grin. This hurt Sparo's pride.

"I'm not predictable! Besides you can't keep blocking me forever, a knight is a master with any weapon, just what exactly can you do?" now this hurt Amy's pride.

"I can show you just exactly what I can do!"

That past 2 days Amy wasn't just forging hammers with Tails, she was also thinking up strategies to fight against the knights. While she and Tails were taking quick breaks they were both looking at footage Tails had recorded earlier of the knight's training sessions, these videos were full of priceless information and were the key to her entire plan. Each of the knights had their own strengths that they each heavily relied on and she planned to take advantage each and every one of them! For Sparo, his speed was incredible, he could get in your face in a blink of an eye and on top of that be able to use his speed to increase his own strength by simply using his velocity to swing his sword, however, Sonic was much MUCH faster than him by the longest shot out there. Using her years of experience of following Sonic she calculated how long it could take Sparo to reach her and throw an attack and thanks to the increased weight of a hammer his attacks were slightly delayed giving her enough time.

In all honesty it took a lot more of lucky predicting to stop each of his attacks, she hadn't expect him to keep up this much of his speed with the added weight of his hammer so a lot of the time she was blocking more attacks at full force more than being able to quickly dodge them and this was beginning to really take a toll on her stamina, she was beginning to lose more and more footing each time and found herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She couldn't keep blocking for much longer and Sparo knew it. If Amy wanted to defeat Sparo she would have to land a hit, but that was the challenge, Sparo was so fast he barely left any room to even think about attacking and the panic of being near the edge wasn't helping. Amy's biggest concern was if she even had enough space and time to actually execute an attack, and in all honesty she didn't have much hope she could land a hit properly but there was one slimmer of hope: Sparo attacked in patterns.

Amy's strategy against Sparo was to get him into that habit of a pattern, at that point it would be easier to throw him off and initiate an attack. But with her being so close to the edge , Amy was hoping on being able to keep blocking for just a little longer so she could dodge and throw him off, but right now that plan was a huge gamble. Amy was only inches away from getting hit off the platform and Sparo could land a finishing move at any moment, and with her low stamina ment she would need to throw in everything she had, if she timed everything perfectly then maybe, just maybe…

Suddenly Sparo took a much farther step back than his usual ones and gave a cocky battle cry. This was it, this was Sparo's final attack, no more time for thinking because now it was time for action!

Amy stood her ground and waited for Sparo to lash out his final attack, from there she would dodge, there was no room for error. As Sparo thrusted his hammer out at Amy with full intent to push her off, even if she blocked he was planning on throwing his last attack with full force and fast, he swung at her side.

With only hairs left, Amy dashed underneath the hammer and Sparo. Sparo looked back in shock as he was slowly running off the stage. He found that he put all his strength and weight onto hammer, but because he made no impact he just kept moving with the momentum, almost as if in slow motion he was finding less and less of the marble stage and closer to the dirt floor.

Amy had successfully dodged him at the very last moment when he was so into his attack that he was unable to retract it and stop his momentum. His own speed was his downfall.

"H-How?! THat's not fair! I couldn't stop myself from falling off the stage!" Sparo punched the earth and got up, he still had plenty of energy to go and wanted a rematch.

Amy was breathing heavily, she had dashed all full force and needed a moment to catch her breath, she looked back at Sparo.

Bucky placed his hand on Sparo's shoulder. "It's over Sparo, you had your chance and now it's mine."

Sparo kept his face guard down, his pride was hurt and he dropped the hammer to the ground. To be defeated by the rose bride hurt credibility as a knight, but he felt almost useless. He curled his fists at his side.

Ace went up to Sparo and quietly guided him to the sidelines where he and León had been silently standing and studying the fight.

Amy felt bad, she wanted to go say something to help cheer Sparo up but then she heard the metalic stepts touch the marble pavement.

Bucky got to the end of the marble platform and kicked a small bit of debri off his platform. He raised his hammer and cockly looked at Amy, almost looking down at her. "Lets get this over with Rose, there's a battle I need to win."

Amy let out a small growl, the knights weren't going to give her a break. She glanced at her friends that were still cheering her on and throwing her big thumbs up. She was still processing a bit of the last fight but now it was time to shove those thoughts aside, now it was time to focus on duel number 2. She regained her stance and took a deep breath. "Don't you mean _**my**_ battle?"


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky was annoying. His voice was annoying. His face was annoying. Everything about him was annoying. He was tapping his armored foot leaving an annoying cling at every tap and just kept a smug annoying look on his face.

"Well, any day now! Had you told me earlier you would have taken this long I would have brought a book." Bucky snarkly remarked

 **Who was he even to rush her?** **Does he even know who he's rushing?** The girl who chased Sonic to literal ends of the earth. But as much as he made her blood boil she knew better than to get frustrated now, he didn't look it but Bucky was excellent strategist, his entire battle strategy was making his opponents lose themselves and once they slip up he ensures to strike with everything he has. His strategy was ruthless but effective, however Amy Rose isn't afraid to stoop down to his level because she's just as ruthless with her words as Bucky, so it all comes down to who can slip up first. Still she wish she could take a longer breather but knowing these annoying boys it would take a miracle to make them give her her sweet time, the sooner she started the duel the sooner that annoying Bucky can shut up!

Taking one last easy breath she flashed a cocky grin before stepping back onto the platform.

"Geez if you really wanted me that badly you think you would've done a better job fixing the flyaways in your hair." Amy bantered back

"Tsk" Bucky tried to use the reflection in his armored glove to fix his hair, nothing bothered him more than an unkempt look.

"Well, any day now? If you would've told me earlier that you would've taken **this** long, I would have brought a book!" Amy tapped her toe and continued to make Bucky's blood boil.

"Tease me as much as you like Rose Bride, I'm still taking you as my wife."

The two took a quiet moment to intensely stare at each other, neither of them liked the other. The both of them planned to take the other one down, the Rose bride wasn't what was on the line in this fite, it was their pride.

The duel hadn't even started but the two were fiercely at each other's throats. Had it not been for the rules of this game Amy would've pulveted him by now, but she knew better than to attack when the judge hasn't sent the signal to start.

"If you wanted me as a wife so badly you would've made yourself more appealing, but all I see are those tasteless scuffs on _my_ hammer. I worked so hard on them and you don't even care enough to care for them? What does that say as a potential husband?" Amy continuing the onslaught of words, the judge wouldn't stop her from slaughtering him with insults to his pride. Even if it was unsportsmanlike it was Bucky who started it.

"Oh you made them? No wonder they get scuffed so easily, you're so dainty and weak just like these tiny little hammers." Bucky knew that Amy was playing his game and he was not about to let her beat him at it!

The tension between the two was sending waves of stress to everyone watching it that it was making Sonic uncomfortable, he did want to yell his own quirky remark but honestly he was more afraid of the consequences of said action, he didn't like using his words if it meant giving the other guy ammunition especially against him and Amy… but still, it hurt him on the inside to hear someone say some harsh things at her and he knew it was hurting her just as much. Tails and Knuckles we're completely silent and shocked, they knew Amy was relentless but dear goodness someone that could compete against her was more terrifying. Ace on the other hand was very ready to end this quarrel, as a judge it was making him so uncomfortable he wasn't sure his signal to initiate the duel would even be noticed, he hated when Bucky got like this but he knew this was his "honorable" fighting style, it wasn't elegant but it was effective and as judge and leader of the Knights, he had to give Bucky a fair chance at winning the Rose bride.

"Gee if you think my weapons are **that** weak then why not just forfeit? Clearly a knight has no use for weapons if he doesn't even know how to wield it properly!" Amy took a step forward.

"I'm not about to forfeit an easy fight, **Missy**." Bucky also took a step closer.

Ok… Ace had enough, this battle was becoming to petti and he knew no one was going to beat anyone at this rate. He bravely stood between them and brought his hands up in front of both of them. "Opponents take your positions!" he aggressively stated.

"Fine!" Amy and Bucky both yelled and raised their hammers. They were both passed the point of ' _civil'_ discussion, now it was time to beat the other one to the ground!

"Ready?" Ace took his place back now that the two were slightly more focused. Then he swung his hand down to initiate the duel.

Amy quickly charged at Bucky with all her might trying to push him off stage, this startled him a bit but he kept his cool and quickly raised his hammer to block.

"Wow, is that all you can do?" Bucky remarked and to Amy's surprise he pushed her hammer off and she stumbled a bit back. Now it was his turn to charge.

Thankfully Amy still had a grip on her hammer and a weight to her step and managed to stop his charging by blocking.

"Wow is that all **you** can do? A big drop of water can do more damage that you!" Amy insulted, Bucky growled.

"Oh please I'm only being careful with a dainty little weed like you." Bucky retorted.

It was a battle of wits and insults, the two of them were too good at crawling into the other's skin but not good enough to win over the other. They were both too good at tossing insults and both equal in power, Amy could've had more power had she taken more of a breather but her determination was what was keeping her standing and fighting. Hammer in hand as they each carefully swung leaving each attack to be blocked by another attack, and dodged by another, the two were trying to wear the other one down but who would go down first? Swinging, _clank_ , dodging, _clank_ , Bucky went for a swing, Amy quickly dodged again by somersaulting but Bucky use the momentum from the hammer to turn himself around and was ready for another swing on her back. Using her grown she took the opportunity to swing at his legs causing him to lose his stance and fall flat on his stomach, 'this was is' she thought, and was ready to swing him off the platform, hammer in stance to swing like a game of croquet.

"Break!" Bucky put his hand up to initiate a break causing Amy to stop dead on her tracks.

"Break? " Amy was annoyed, she looked at Ace "Is that allowed?!"

Again, Ace reeeaaalllllyyy didn't want to get involved with this fight, he just wanted one to finish the other quickly so a slightly more honorable fight could go down rather than this tasteless insult fest, but as judge he had to be fair regardless of how the fight was going down. "I will allow it, 20 seconds, but none more after this, back to your positions."

"WHAT?! That's Bogus!" Amy yelled in protest. "Then how come I didn't get a break?" _20_

"In the usual rules of our Knight's code we only allow for **one** break per day, this one is the last break that can be used in this entire duel." Ace stated. _15_

Amy was dumbfounded, just one break? She remember reading it in the Knight's code, but she didn't think it would be applied here. "There has to be an exception to me, I'm fighting 4 duels at once today!" _10_

"You're dueling with our rules. Those who do not obey them are to forfeit the battle." _5_

"B-but!" 1

Bucky charged at Amy with full force pushing her towards the end, Amy dug all her weight to the ground to keep her from going completely off the platform. He had caught her off guard and ruined her chance at a break. Just like everything she knew on Bucky, he was an excellent strategist and she was playing his game.

Amy wondered how long she could keep this up, she knew her limits but she wasn't sure about Bucky's now that he had a break and she was a little freaked out. she did her best to mask her breathing, she didn't want to give any indication of her wearing down but for how long can she try to control her breathing and not give herself away? She wanted to try and give it her all on one final blow but that was too much of a gamble with Bucky, especially right here at the edge since he had plenty of space to dodge, that's if he dodged, he can easily swing at full force to push her off since she was only hairs away from going off the platform. This was bad, the whole situation was bad, but Amy couldn't blame herself now she needed to focus on getting out of there.

"Any last words? Bride?" Bucky was ready to deal a final blow, he shined a great big grin.

"Ah-" Amy let out a sound.

"Ah?" Bucky was getting impatient and got ready to swung. "Eh, I don't mind so much if my wife doesn't say anything."

"CHOO!" Amy sneezed and spat all over Bucky's face. Amy saw this and was so embarrassed and grossed out that she wasn't able to cover her mouth.

"Ew! Gross! You better be cleanlier at our wedding!" Bucky was outraged and cleaned his face off.

This

This was an opening!

"It's a shame you didn't use up your break here, huh?" Amy retorted and got behind him and pushed him off where she had stood with her foot, she wasn't going to let her precious hammer touch disgusting germs.

He underestimated Amy and that was his literal downfall. Again, he fell flat on his stomach, but this time, outside the platform.

"What? WHAT?!" Bucky was infuriated, did he really get sneezed on and lose? Did he really not plan for something and stupid as a stupid sneeze?! He was about to retaliate until León stomped right next to his head.

"My turn" León said with a deep growl.

Amy took a moment for a quick smile but quickly became serious when she saw that León walked up the platform and drew his hammer, Amy tried to take a moment to breathe but León's piercing glare and angry tension wasn't giving her the break quick she needed. She wished she could've taken that break here, she was getting close to her limits and this would only make the fight much easier on scariest part was that as much as a jerk León was, that is all the more powerful he is.


End file.
